


No Strings Attached

by britbrat9312



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drama, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Multi, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britbrat9312/pseuds/britbrat9312
Summary: Yugi has been with some pretty bad boyfriends lately. So he gives Atem a proposition. They become friends with benefits. Will Atem do it or will his feelings be too much for him?





	1. Single Again

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be a yaoi story with lots of Puzzleshipping and a tiny, little bit of Puppyshipping and Tendershipping. If you don't like that well…that just sucks doesn't it? There will be cursing, sexual content and drama. I hope you guys enjoy!

"Yugi can't we talk about this? You're being dramatic…"

Today was just not Yugi Mouto's day. First he woke up late, missed the bus to get to work therefore making him even more late and now this.

"Are you fucking kidding me John?! You were cheating on me with some slut and I'm being dramatic?" Yugi pulled at his tri colored spikes and threw his head back.

The man named John just sighed. "Look…I love you Yugi bu-."

"Oh no you do not get to say you love me ever again John! We are through and I hope you're happy with her." Yugi said and marched out of his now ex-boyfriend's apartment.

Yugi fumed the entire walk back to his and Atem's apartment. Oh yeah did he forget to mention that? Well once Atem was beat in the duel against Yugi the Gods decided to let Atem live on Earth once and for all due to all his friends being so upset over his leaving. That had 5 years ago and now Yugi was in college and Atem worked at KaibaCorp with Seto (much to everyone's surprise) and they lived together in an apartment close enough to Solomon's game shop in case he needed help.

Helping Atem understand everything in the modern world had been difficult but help from Yugi helped him adapt quickly. He still had to question some things but that was to be expected and Yugi was happy to help. So once Yugi got out his key and opened the lock he walked in to find Atem with Joey on his couch watching Aladdin of all things.

"Pharaoh, tell me again why we are watching this?" Joey asked with heavy boredom in his voice.

"Because I happen to find it interesting." Atem growled and glared at Joey for interrupting during the movie.

Yugi giggled at the two. One of the many things that Yugi showed Atem was Disney movies and it ended up turning into one of his guilty pleasures, much to Joey's distress. Joey only ever came over to their apartment whenever he was bored without company from Seto while he was at KaibaCorp. Another weird thing was once Atem stayed in the modern world, Seto starting hanging out with Joey more making them both realize they were gat and started dating. Course they fought more than anything but it was dating none the less.

Atem turned at the giggle and smiled. "Welcome back Yugi."

While Atem's back was turned Joey grabbed the remote and paused Aladdin right at a musical number. "Thank God!" Joey shouted dramatically.

"Its not that bad! Besides I asked you if you wanted to watch something else." Atem glared.

Joey rolled his eyes and looked to Yugi. "Get this Yug' he asked me if I would have rather watched Aladdin, The Lion King or The Little Mermaid! Can ya believe him?!"

The whole time Atem was glaring and pouted. Yugi laughed and patted Atem's spikey hair sympathetically. "Aww poor Temmy." Yugi teased and the whole time Joey was still ranting.

"We're in our 20's pharaoh, we need more manly shows." Joey said while flexing his biceps.

"What's not manly about my choice in movies?" Atem accused.

"Well Atem a mermaid giving up her voice to a squid and a warthog and meerkat singing about two lions fucking isn't exactly manly." Yugi said while shrugging. "Thank you!" Joey exclaimed. Atem just pouted some more and got off the couch to go into his bedroom while grabbing his Disney collection.

"Don't worry I still love you." Atem said to his movies and stuck out his tongue at the friends before closing the door to his room. The two men just laughed at the poor pharaoh. It was nice for Yugi to laugh but his mind started wandering back to the beginning of today and got sad again which of course Joey noticed.

"Something happened with John again…huh Yug'?"

Yugi just sighed and nodded. "He was cheating on me…..with a woman actually."

Joey narrowed his eyes at the floor but nodded. "You need to tell Atem."

"Why so he can go to jail for murdering John?" Yugi said smirking. It's true the Pharaoh was very protective of Yugi. He just never knew why. Sure Yugi was still kinda short and naïve but….well nevermind.

"Atem cares for you and will make him pay." Joey reasoned. "Either him or I make Seto do it."

"Kaiba doesn't need to do anything. I'll tell Atem. I just cant believe he cheated on me. He even tried telling me he loved me….bullshit really." Yugi spat. Joey rubbed Yugi's shoulder and stood.

"Well I know Atem will take care of you cause I'm gonna go. Seto will be home soon and if he doesn't see me at home…well I get punished." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"A punishment I'm sure you enjoy." Yugi said smirking. Joey blushed and just walked out the door. Yugi looked back to Atem's bedroom door and went to go knock. He knocked three times and waited.

"You know you can come in Aibou. You never have to knock." Yugi smiled and walked in to find Atem sitting on his bed with black sweatpants and no shirt watching the rest of Aladdin. Yugi was used to this side of Atem. He used to blush heavily in the past but now he'd come to like seeing the tanned man shirtless. He walked over to Atem's bed and laid beside him laying his head on his shoulder. Atem smiled and put his hand in Yugi's hair.

"John and I are over." Yugi said relaxing in Atem's touch. Atem paused the movie and looked at Yugi with a regal look. Yugi looked away from the stare, he knew what was coming next.

"What did that stupid man do to you?" He growled looking up and down Yugi's body for any injuries.

"He was just cheating on me. I'm ok Temmy." Yugi pulled out a fake smile to calm the old pharaoh.

"I'll kill him!" Atem shouted and hopped off the bed to search for shoes and a shirt. Yugi groaned and wrapped his arms around the man's waist.

"Atem, I'm ok really."

"No he dishonored you. He doesn't deserve the air you breathe or to even dare look at you." Atem said.

Yugi blushed but didn't dare look at Atem. "I'm not that special Atem. I-." Just then Yugi was pulled into a hug.

"Don't ever say that Yugi. You're so special and if John or any other person can't see that then fuck them." Yugi finally smiled and hugged the man back. Atem's anger had finally died down and Yugi pulled his arm making him come back on the bed to finish the movie.

Eventually Yugi had fallen asleep on Atem's naked chest making him smile. He watched his precious aibou and sighed sadly. Yugi continued to date men that didn't treat him the way he deserved and all Atem could do was comfort him. He stroked Yugi's hair and kissed his forehead.

"If only you knew how much I loved you Yugi..."


	2. Clubbing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back everyone and guess what? Its time for Chapter 2! I dont Yugioh of the Tarzan song.

Days had passed from that day of Yugi dumping John and things were starting to get back to normal. Now with Yugi being single new guys had started flirting with him at work, school, everywhere it seemed like. And with new guys came deathly glares from Atem. Yugi couldn't understand why Atem was acting like that. He merely blamed it on the pharaohs over-protectiveness.

On this day the two tri colored men decided to see Yugi's grandpa at the game shop. Yugi smiled at the many memories the old game shop gave and walked right in.

"Grandpa, me and Atem are here!"

It was quiet before the two boys heard some footsteps and out popped Solomon Motou. He smiled warmly at the boys.

"Well look who decided to come visit me." Solomon exclaimed and grabbed the boys into a hug.

"Hello Grandfather." Atem greeted politely and hugged the old man.

"Enough with the formalities Pharaoh." Solomon said waving a hand. With Atem deciding to stay with Yugi he'd come to love Atem as a grandson as well. Plus their love for Egypt just bonded Atem and Solomon together even more.

"How have you been Grandpa?" Yugi asked while sitting on the counter.

"Oh you know me, taking care of the shop and..oh wait!" He suddenly exclaimed and ran into the back and came back with a card. "Here Yugi I found this card and instantly thought of you."

Yugi tilted his head in curiosity and grabbed the card. On the Duel Monsters cared showed an orange and white kitten of some sorts.

"Aww Grandpa thank you! I don't have this card either. Its perfect for my deck." Yugi smiled and showed Atem.

"Baby Tiragon?" Atem asked raising a brow.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah isnt he cute?"

Atem chuckled. "I guess so but I think I'll stick with my Egyptian God cards thanks. Plus don't you already have enough cute cards? Like that little fluff ball?"

"Hey don't diss Kuriboh! Plus I like cute cards. Don't be jealous cause Grandpa loves me more." Yugi teased sticking his tongue out at the Pharaoh. Atem rolled his eyes and ruffled Yugi's hair.

"Now now Yugi, don't be mean I got Atem a little something too." Solomon winked and showed Atem a DVD.

"This is for me?" Atem asked. He looked at the DVD and his eyes widened. "Oh my Ra, Grandfather I love it!" Atem leaned forward and hugged the man in joy. He had given him the movie Tarzan. He didn't have that one yet and was excited. Grandfather knew about the Pharaoh's guilty pleasure and loved to indulge in it.

Yugi smirked at the exchange. "Oh way to go Gramps now he's gonna make me watch it tonight."

"You mean we can't?" Atem asked sticking out his lip in a sad pout and made his crimson eyes appear like they were on the verge of tears.

"Well…I-I don't know Atem.." Yugi stuttered and blushed at Atem's face. He couldn't resist those damn beautiful eyes.

Atem leaned closer to Yugi. "Pleeeaaassseee Aibou?" He whined pitifully.

Yugi blushed more and nodded finally. Damn that pharaoh. "Yes Temmy we can watch it."

Suddenly the water works were gone in a flash and Atem smirked in triumph. "Thank you Aibou." He snuck a glance to Solomon and whispered. "The eye thing always works."

Unfortunately Yugi heard the whisper and glared. "Hey no it doesn't!"

Solomon just laughed at the two boys. _Those two need to date already.._

xxx

Eventually hours later the boys had gotten home and were watching Tarzan. Well Atem was but Yugi was making stir fry for them for dinner. He could hear the movie and took a quick peak at Atem and smiled seeing him so into the movie. Such a child that man was.

Yugi was almost done with dinner when he felt arms around his waist and squeaked. "Atem! You scared me."

"Aw poor baby. How should I make it better? Want me to serenade you?" Atem teased.

Yugi blushed and turned his head away. "No!" Atem smiled and pulled Yugi closer to him. "Don't you dare Atem!"

Atem just ignored him and chuckled. _"Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me everything and tell me how."_

Yugi groaned. As if he didn't hear enough Disney in the apartment. He wiggled out of Atem's grasp and went back to the stir fry.

"Just accept it Yugi!" Atem said laughing and grabbed Yugi again. _"I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me. Tell me more, please show me. Somethings familiar about these strangers like me."_

Yugi couldn't help but to giggle. Seeing the old pharaoh like this was rare and most of the time Yugi was the only one to see moments like these. Unknowingly to them, the door was opened with guests coming in.

"Hey Pharaoh!" A voice shouted alerting the boys that they were no longer alone. Atem glared at the voice and turned. In the archway of the kitchen stood Joey with Ryou and Bakura.

Yep you heard right. The former tomb raider smirked at his old rival and wrapped his arm around Ryou. Long story short, once Atem was given the right to live along side Yugi and his friends, Bakura was given the same choice. Only if he would behave. Which Ryou made sure of. Basically if Bakura wanted to be a dick, Ryou wouldn't give him any sex. Yes it would weird and probably unhealthy but the albinos didn't seem to mind.

"What are you guys doing here Bakura?" Atem asked crossing his arms.

"Wait wasn't our apartment door locked also? How the hell did you get in?" Yugi asked.

Joey and Ryou pointed to Bakura with apologetic looks. "Sorry Yugi but if Bakura wants in somewhere, theres no stopping him." Ryou said.

Yugi groaned and looked to Ryou. "Whats so important that you had to let your boyfriend basically break into our place?"

Joey decided to speak up next. "Well we know that you took Johns cheating a little hard so we were thinking…." He trailed off.

Bakura smirked and looked at Atem and Yugi with amusement. "We're going clubbing bitches!"

The boys both rolled their eyes and looked to each other. "You know they won't leave unless we go." Atem reasoned.

Yugi nodded. "Yeah I know but dinner.."

Bakura interrupted. "Save it for later you wuss."

Atem glared at the man. He and Bakura might have been on some what good terms but insulting his Aibou still pissed him off. Ryou seemed to have noticed and wacked his boyfriend upside the head. "Be nice!" Ryou warned. Bakura raised his hands in mock surrender and kissed the British boy's forehead in apology. Atem nodded his head in thanks.

"Come on Yug you need to loosen up! Get laid and drink!" Joey reasoned. Atem was ok with the loosening up but not to much with the sex part.

Yugi bit his lip and looked to Atem for advice. Atem smiled warmly. "I'll be there to protect you Yugi. You'll be safe." He promised.

Yugi finally sighed and nodded. "Fine we go. But! If I wake up with a massive hangover or wake up next to a random stranger I'm killing all of you…" Yugi said with firmness and went to his room to change.

Atem watched him leave and looked to his friends. They all had innocent smiles on their faces.

"He'll be ok Pharaoh." Joey said with confidence.

"Plus you can get him to dance with you. Maybe he'll even fu-." Bakura stopped his statement with Ryou's hand over his mouth.

"Forgive him. He thinks more with his dick over his head." Ryou said and then turned to Bakura. "Don't you Bakura?" He said in a surprisingly evil tone.

"Sorry babe." Bakura said softly.

Atem looked back to where Yugi had been. Tonight was not going to be good.

xxx

To Be Continued...


	3. Things are Getting Hot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Rhianna song in this chapter.

Atem walked into Yugi's room to see clothes all over his bed.

"Aibou I think the whole point of getting dressed is actually getting dressed. Not laying them on the bed." He smirked.

Yugi glared and faced the man with a pout. "Hush up Atem! I cant find those leather pants of yours I want."

"You have my pants?" Atem exclaimed. Oh god Atem couldn't handle it when that dang boy wore leather. He couldn't keep his eyes off him and unfortunately that meant other men couldn't either. Atem beforehand had changed into leather pants as well and wore a blue jacket with his signature boots.

"Found them!" Yugi shouted and began taking off his trousers striping to just his blue boxers. Atem coughed and looked away with a blush. Yugi smirked and continued to put on the tight pants over his hips. "You can look now oh innocent one." Yugi teased.

Atem rolled his eyes. "You could have warned me you know."

Yugi shrugged and put on a black tank top to go with the pants. "That's what happens when you come in my room."

Atem shook his head again. Tonight was going to be the death of him.

xxx

The men had finally reached the club. They went straight to the bar and ordered drinks. Atem had gotten water to keep track of the other men because he knew they were planning on getting drunk. Joey and Bakura ordered Bud Lights and Ryou got a long island ice tea.

"What are you getting Yug'?" Joey asked. "Kaiba's payin." He said smirking holding onto one of Kaiba's credit cards.

"Maybe just a water." Yugi said shyly until he felt an arm around his neck.

"Come on shrimp live a little. Ole Pharaoh over there will keep an eye on you in case you get out of hand." Bakura said smirking.

"You know what you're right. I'd like a shot of Vodka."

Atem widened is eyes at Yugi but just shook his head. Yugi would end up regretting it later with the massive hangover in the morning but as long as Yugi had fun tonight, he wouldn't stop him.

The bartender handed Yugi his shot and smirked. Knowing how little this man was, he wouldn't last long. Yugi took the shot and threw it back in one gulp. The alcohol burned his throat and he winced but he felt a little more at ease.

"Good one Yug! Soon you'll forget about John in no time." Joey said.

At that moment "For Your Entertainment" by Adam Lambert was blaring in the club.

"Kura I love this song! Dance with me!" Ryou shouted in excitement dragging Bakura's arm onto the dance floor. Soon they were grinding and basically having dry sex on the floor.

"Wow they certainly are not shy are they?" Yugi said in an amused tone.

Atem smirked. "This is Bakura we're talking about."

After a while from being at the club, Yugi had three more shots and soon was getting a little handsy.

"Temmy, your muscles have gotten so big lately." Yugi slurred and was rubbing Atem biceps. Atem was blushing and holding Yugi at a safe distance. Joey just couldn't stop laughing.

"Why is the geek rubbing on him like a cat in heat?" An unknown voice said making them all turn.

"Seto Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed and hugged him at the waist. Atem smirked at the CEO's face.

"Mutt get him off me now!" Kaiba seethed.

"Come on pal you're being a little clingy to Kaiba." Joey said holding in giggles. Seto was finally able to breathe and sat next to Joey and ordered a water.

Ryou an Bakura finally came back to find Kaiba now in the group and Yugi was sitting in Atem's lap singing a song at the top of his lungs.

"Well looks like the shrimp is actually having fun." Bakura observed.

Ryou nodded in agreement. "How many shots has he had?"

Atem glared at the albinos and tried getting Yugi off him but he just kept squirming making Yugi even more on his lap. "I think three or four."

"This many!" Yugi said and held up ten fingers and giggled.

"He's so far gone." Kaiba said smirking.

"Don't be mean Seso…Sebo..Leslo?" Yugi said trying to even remember the CEO's name. Atem groaned in annoyance. Why did he convince the men to leave them out of the house and come here?

_Work work work work work work  
He said me haffi  
Work work work work work work!  
He see me do mi  
Dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt!  
And so me put in work work work work work work!  
When u ah guh  
Learn learn learn learn learn learn  
Mi nuh cyar if him  
Hurt hurt hurt hurt hurting_

"Temmy dance with me!" Yugi said and bounced off of Atem's lap. Atem looked uncertain but a few smirks from their friends told him he wasn't getting any help and should just go and entertain his drunken Aibou.

Atem sighed. "Ok lets g-Ah!" Yugi had only heard the first word and dragged Atem to the dance floor.

"Shake your ass for me Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted behind the bar.

_Dry! ...me a desert him  
Nuh time to have you lurking  
Him ah go act like him nuh like it  
You know I dealt with you the nicest  
Nuh body touch me you nuh righteous  
Nuh badda, text me in a crisis  
I believed all of ya dreams, adoration  
You took my heart and my keys and my patience  
You took my heart on my sleeve for decoration  
You mistaken my love I brought for you for foundation  
All that I wanted from you was to give me  
Something that I never had  
Something that you've never seen  
Something that you've never been!  
Mmmmm! but I wake up and act like nothing's wrong  
Just get ready fi_

Yugi was already swinging his hips to the song with his eyes closed. Atem didn't really know what to do. Yugi peeked an eye open and smirked at the awkward pharaoh. He turned around and faced so his back was against Atem's chest and made him grab his hips.

_Work work work work work work  
He said me haffi  
Work work work work work work  
He see me do mi  
Dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt  
And so me put in  
Work work work work work work  
Ner ner ner ner ner ner!  
When you a guh ner ner ner ner ner ner!  
Before the tables turn turn turn turn turn turn!_

Atem gulped at their position but followed Yugi's lead. Yugi swiveled his hips and grinded his ass against Atem's groin. Atem hissed in pleasure and fisted Yugi's hips holding in his moan.

_Beg you something please  
Baby don't you leave  
Don't leave me stuck here in the streets uh huh  
If I get another chance to  
I will never no never neglect you  
I mean who am I to hold your past against you  
I just hope  
That it gets to you  
I hope that you see this through  
I hope that you see this true  
What can I say  
Please recognize I'm tryin babe!  
I have to  
Work work work work work work  
He said me haffi  
Work work work work work work  
He see me do mi  
Dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt  
So me put in work work work work work work  
When u ah guh  
Learn learn learn learn learn learn  
Mi nuh cyar if him  
Hurt hurt hurt hurt hurting_

Yugi heard the hiss and smirked and grinded harder. He turned his body so now both of their fronts were against each other. Atem kept his hands on Yugi's hips while Yugi put his arms around Atem's neck. Yugi rolled his hips so both of their groins ginded against each other and dared to look at the pharaoh's face. Atem was panting and his crimson eyes were clouded in lust.

_Yeah, ok  
You need to get done done done done at work come over  
We just need to slow the motion  
Don't give that away to no one  
Long distance I need you  
When I see potential I just gotta see it through  
If you had a twin I would still choose you  
I don't wanna rush into it if its too soon  
But I know you need to get done done done done if you  
Come over  
Sorry if i'm way less friendly  
I got niggas tryna end me oh  
I spilled all my emotions tonight I'm sorry  
Rollin rollin rollin rollin rollin how many more shots until you're rollin  
We just need a face to face  
You can pick the time and the place  
You spent some time away  
Now you need to forward and give me all the…._

Yugi threw his head back as Atem rolled his groin against his creating a delicious friction. Oh so the pharaoh wanted to play that game? Yugi thought to himself. Ok lets play! Yugi grabbed Atem's hair and tugged so both of their faces were an inch about. Atem growled and gripped Yugi's thigh onto his hip. Yugi bit his lip and moaned.

_Work work work work work work  
He said me haffi  
Work work work work work work  
He see me do mi  
Dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt dirt  
So me put in work work work work work work  
When u ah guh  
Learn learn learn learn learn learn  
Mi nuh cyar if him  
Hurt hurt hurt hurt hurting_

Nearing the end of the song Atem let go of Yugi's leg but didn't stop looking in his beautiful amethyst eyes.

_Mmmmm  
Mmmmm  
Work work work work work work  
Mmmmm_

Yugi looked back at Atem and starting getting closer to his lips. Atem leaned forward and just when they were about to press their lips together a finger tapped on Atem's shoulder making him turn around.

"May I dance with him?" An unknown man asked pointing to Yugi.

Atem looked to the man and Yugi who was smiling at the man. "Um yeah…" He let go of Yugi and walked back to the bar with the rest of the gang.

"Well you two sure were cozy." Seto observed.

"Bite me." Atem growled while watching Yugi and the man dancing.

"If that were me, I would have just told the guy to fuck off." Bakura said taking a gulp from his beer.

Atem rolled his eyes at the former tomb raider. "Well its too bad I'm not you Bakura."

xxx

To Be Continued...


	4. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape Attempt in this chapter.

Atem glared at the dance floor watching the man and Yugi dancing so intimately. He growled possessively and faced the bar to not watch the display any longer.

"Atem are you ok?" Ryou asked in a worried tone.

"Mad no I'm fine! Why would I be mad?" He growled and clenched his fists. The other men smirked knowingly.

"We didn't say anything about being mad Pharaoh." Bakura said with a smirk on his face. "Just tell that guy to fuck off and dance with your hikari some more. He seemed to enjoy your touch."

Atem rolled at the man. God he just had no filter. "I can't exactly say that because Yugi isn't mine to keep. He can be with whoever he wants." He said sadly.

"Even if that means your happiness as well?" Seto finally said speaking up.

"When have you ever cared?" Atem sneered.

"Believe me I don't. But I'd rather not hear or see you moping around at work about it." Seto said crossing his arms.

Joey glared at his boyfriend. "Oiy! Give 'em a break. He's been in love with Yugi forever."

"It doesn't matter Joey, Yugi doesn't care for me like that." Atem said looking once more at the dance floor and saw Yugi giggling at something the man said.

Just than the man and Yugi came over to the bar laughing.

"Hi guys! This is..this is…Whats your name again?" Yugi slurred.

The man snickered. "Adam, love." Atem growled again and glared. How dare he call Yugi that! Adam was a man that stood at 5'7 with ocean blue eyes and blond shaggy hair. He was wearing faded blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. He may have been able to tower over Atem in height but if his glare could kill, Adam would be dead by now.

"Oh yeah Adam. He wanted to buy me a drink." Yugi said happily.

"Yugi don't you think you've had enough?" Atem asked worried.

Yugi rolled his eyes but since he was so drunk it made him almost lose his balance into Adam's arms. "Don't be such a spoil sport Temmy!"

So Adam ordered another shot for Yugi and he downed it quickly. "Fuck yeah!" He shouted in drunken excitement.

"So love how about we go somewhere private?" Adam winked in a seductive tone.

"Sure." Yugi said smiling back and went to walk with Adam when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Yugi….is that a good idea?" Atem asked with sadness in his eyes. Please don't let Yugi go with this guy. Yugi glared at the old pharaoh and snatched his wrist back.

"I want to go Atem! I want to be with Adam!" Yugi said angrily and walked away this time with Atem not stopping him.

Joey frowned at the display and put a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Pharaoh aren't you going to at least follow him?"

Atem shook his head. "No….he wants to be with Adam. I can't stop him." Joey looked to Kaiba for advice but the brunette just shook his head making Joey sadden. There wasn't anything they could do. This wasn't their fight.

xxx

Yugi was laughing in a drunken haze as Adam kept pulling him away to a private park of the club. He eventually stopped so they both were in the men's bathroom.

"Adam what are we doing here?"

Adam smirked. "Don't you wanna have some fun Yugi?" And before Yugi could respond Adam's lips had been placed over is roughly. Yugi eventually closed his eyes enjoying the kiss and running his hands through Adam's hair.

Adam smiled in the kiss. He had this kid right where he wanted him. He pinned Yugi's hands on the wall and went to Yugi's belt to undo them. By this time Yugi didn't feel right. It did at first but he got this weird feeling. When he felt Adam's hand on his belt he stopped kissing him.

"Wait…stop, Ad-."

"Shut up!" Adam sneered. "I know you want this so just be a good boy and except it."

Adam got Yugi's belt off and put his hand down Yugi's leather pants gripping his member.

"Stop! This is too fast." Yugi yelled and tears began to appear in his eyes.

"You didn't feel that way on the dance floor." Adam said evilly. Yugi clenched his eyes when he felt his member being stroked.

"Stop please." He whispered pleadingly. Why didn't he listen to Atem? Atem would never be like this to him ever.

"I wont stop. Not until I have you screaming for more." And Adam flipped Yugi so that his back was on the bathroom floor with Adam on top of him undoing his own pants. "You're going to enjoy this."

Yugi screamed for help but unfortunately the club songs were too loud. Tears were now streaming down his face freely. No, no this can't be happening. Yugi cried harder when he felt his tank top being ripped and Adam pinching his nipples.

"YAAMMIIII!"

xxx

Atem stopped in mid drink with a scared look on his face. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Pharaoh?" Joey asked seeing the look on his face.

"Somethings up. Can't you feel it?" Atem said and looked to Bakura.

Bakura nodded. "Yeah….something of evil is in the club." Ryou held on to his boyfriend in fear.

"What is it Kura?"

Bakura surveyed the club. "Its faint….but it's there. You need to find Yugi. Now."

Atem nodded and started running to find his hikari.

xxx

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed again. Adam slapped him again and put his hand over his mouth to make him quiet.

"No matter how much you plead your little boyfriend will not find you." Adam sneered and got both him and Yugi's pants and boxers off. Yugi whimpered in fear at seeing the member positioned at his entrance. Oh god this was really going to happen like this. "Get ready baby." He said and went to put his member in Yugi when a crash from the bathroom door was broken into. Atem was pissed! Him seeing his hikari on the floor with tears streaming down his face was enough to make his heart break. He turned his glare towards Adam and grabbed him by the throat.

"Get the fuck away from him!" He snarled and threw him towards the wall. Yugi whimpered and went to put his clothes back on.

"I should fucking rip your dick off for hurting him!" Atem snarled again and grasped Adam's member about to go through with his threat.

"Not my fault he basically begged for it." Adam said evilly.

Atem gripped Adam's member harder. "Don't tempt me you piece of trash!" Adam's face turned from confidence to fear when he saw how serious Atem was.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi said making Atem turn toward him with sadness. "Please…let him go. Take me home…please?"

Atem sighed heavily and let the pathetic excuse for a man go. "Come anywhere near my aibou again, and I'll send you to the shadow realm." He threatened and led Yugi out of the bathroom back to the bar.

xxx

All of their friends were at the bar, worry written all on their faces.

"Yug' you ok?" Joey asked jumping up front his bar stool.

"What happened to you?" Ryou asked next.

Yugi just clenched is eyes not wanting anymore tears to fall due to making his friends worry.

"I'm taking him home. When Yugi's feeling better he can tell you but for now he needs to rest." Atem said and they began to make their way to the exit of the club. "Oh and Bakura?"

Bakura raised his eyebrow at Atem in curiosity.

"I left you a present in the men's room. I thought you'd like it." Atem said with an evil smirk.

"Such a generous pharaoh you are." Bakura said smirking back and walked to the men's room locking it.

xxx

The entire ride home for the tri colored men was quiet. Yugi kept sniffling and trying to keep his ripped shirt over his naked chest. They finally pulled up to their apartment and Yugi ran inside and went to his room locking the door.

Atem sighed and knocked on Yugi's door. "Aibou, let me in." He waited for a minute but finally heard the lock. He walked in and found Yugi crying still. He walked over to the bed and wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"I was so stupid." Yugi spat angrily.

Atem shook his head. "No you're not. You had no idea knowing he was going to do that to you."

"Still….I should have listened to you." Yugi said and leaned against Atem's chest. "God he almost raped me."

"I heard you." Atem said making Yugi look at him questioningly. "I heard you scream Yami and I knew something was wrong. He wasn't going to rape you. Not without going through me." Atem said giving Yugi a comforting smile. Yugi smiled back.

"Thank you for always being there for me Temmy."

"It's no problem Yu-Mmph!" Atem was silenced when a pair of soft lips ended up on his. Yugi was kissing him! Atem eventually came back to his senses and gently pushed Yugi away. "Yugi, stop you're still drunk."

Yugi pouted cutely and straddled Atems hips while rubbing his member against Atems. "Come on Temmy. Just think of me as one of your concubines." Yugi said whispering seductively in his ear.

Atem hissed and pushed Yugi off of him again. "Yugi as much as I want to, and believe me I want to, you're not thinking straight and you would only hate me in the morning."

Yugi glared. "Temmy! You're no fun."

Atem smirked and laid Yugi down in bed. "Go to sleep Aibou. We'll talk in the morning."

"But I'm not…" He yawned. "…tired." Yugi said with his eyes drooping.

"Sleep." Atem commanded softly. And quickly Yugi passed out making Atem sigh in relief.

"I'm getting too old for this…" And eventually Atem went to sleep in his room as well.

xxx

To Be Continued...


	5. A Proposition has Been Made

The next morning Yugi awoke to a bright light coming down on his face. He groaned and pulled a nearby pillow to try to block it . Next thing he knew his head was spinning and a major pain came whenever he moved.

"Ow!" he exclaimed holding onto his temples. He opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. _What the hell happened last night?_ He thought to himself. He groaned and looked beside him and there wasn't a stranger beside him and sighed but took a quick look under his sheets and he was still clothed. He sighed again this time knowing he didn't do anything stupid.

Or at least he didn't think he did anything stupid. _Oh Ra…_

...

Once the dizziness stopped Yugi wobbled off his bed and into Atems's room and saw he was still sleeping. He pouted. Why did he get to sleep so peacefully while he felt like such crap? He crawled onto Atem's bed and looked down at his face and smacked him pretty hard.

Atem woke up to a great pain and glared at the person who had woken him up so meanly. "Yugi why the Hell did you do that?" He said rubbing his now red cheek.

"Shut it Pharaoh! Tell me why I feel like shit and can't remember anything." Yugi said.

Atem smirked humorously. "You were pretty drunk last night Aibou."

"I don't think I was that bad." Yugi pouted. "Was I?"

Atem didn't really know what to say. That they grinded on the dance floor, he almost got raped and then Yugi had kissed him.

"I mean….not _too_ bad…" Atem lied while rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Then why won't you look at me Temmy?" Yugi asked grabbing the Pharaoh's chin forcing their eyes to meet.

Pharaoh grabbed his chin back and sighed. "Fine…you were bad. Really bad."

"Tell me what happened."

"It's not a good story Aibou." Atem said with caution.

Those hung over amethyst eyes narrowed at the man. "Tell me!"

"You asked for it. Well to begin you had waaayyy too many drinks and got handsy." Atem began. He saw Yugi blushing but continued. "Then you wanted to dance so we dance together."

"What kind of dancing? The 'oh let's dance like idiots cause we're drunk dance' or….like how Bakura and Ryou dance?" Yugi asked.

"The second one." Atem said blushing and played with his bed covers nervously. Yugi groaned and dropped his face into his hands in embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed, it's not like I didn't like it." Atem finished quietly.

Yugi smiled a little. "Ok continue, I mean it's not like I could have done much worse than that." Atem cast his eyes away making Yugi groan. "Oh Ra I did worse didn't I?"

"Well you found a guy…" Atem growled. "And…he..." Atem couldn't continue and looked at Yugi's curious face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi asked tilting his head.

"He…tried to rape you." Atem said. He watched as Yugi's face became confused, sad, anger and then confused again.

"Wait you said tried? You mean he didn't?"

"No, Bakura and I sensed something was evil and I went to go find you. I stopped him before he could do anything to you. Bakura took care of him once I took you home with me." Atem said watching Yugi's face.

Yugi looked down at the floor for a while and then looked up at Atem. "If you weren't there for me, I could have been raped...or who knows what else that guy was going to do to me?"

Atem brought Yugi into a hug and pet his hair. "I would never, ever let someone hurt you Aibou. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're my precious hikari."

"And you're my Yami." Yugi said tearfully hugging Atem tighter.

They separated from their hug and Yugi felt a little better. "So that's it right?"

"Not exactly." Atem said laughing nervously.

"Oh for the love of Ra what else did I do?" Yugi exclaimed.

Atem gulped fearfully. Well here it goes… "Well I brought you home and you kissed me and began to get aroused."

Yugi jumped up from the bed and was a bright red. "Oh my Ra Atem I am so, so, so sorry! That was probably the most uncomfortable and disgusting thing I could have ever done to you. I can't believe you di-."

"Woah who said I found it disgusting?" Atem interrupted jumping out of his bed facing Yugi.

"Well you know…you probably have admirers everywhere and then little ole me just kisses you out of the blue…" Yugi rambled.

Atem smirked. "Who is to say I even care about those admirers Little Yugi? I prefer to stay single right now."

"But I thought…wait so…I'm confused." Yugi said pitifully.

Atem chuckled at his hikari. "I don't want anyone right now Yugi." At least anyone who isn't you. He thought to himself. "I'm happier single."

"So that's why I've never seen you flirt with Tea` or really anyone else." Yugi said finally understanding.

Atem grimaced. "Tea`? Um no Tea` isn't my type at all."

"Yeah I used to like her but not anymore. I think I'm just happier single right now too." Yugi said and then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Pharaoh?"

At this time Atem was changing into clean clothes and walking out his room into the kitchen with Yugi following. "Hmm?"

"Have you ever thought of a friends with benefits relationship before?" Yugi said smirking at Atem's body going tense.

"What is that exactly?" Atem said turning his head.

Yugi smirked more. "Well kind of like a concubine. Whenever the Pharaoh would feel needy he would just go find a concubine and get pleasured yeah?"

Atem blushed and nodded.

"So it's like a friends with benefits relationship. If either of the friends are horny they call the other to get pleasured. Get it?" Yugi asked.

"Are they in a real relationship?" Atem asked back.

"That's the fun part. They just remain as friends with no consequences." Yugi said and walked closer to the Pharaoh trapping his body between the kitchen counter and himself.

Atem blushed heavily and watched Yugi's eyes suddenly look lustful. "Where are you going with this Yugi?"

"Basically asking if this would be something you'd enjoy. We both are happier single and would never hurt the other. So whenever I'm needy I get this…" Yugi said grasping Atem's clothed member making Atem groan. "…and whenever you're needy you get this…" He took one of Atem's hands and led it to his perky backside making him grasp it. "Sound like something you want to do Temmy?" Yugi whispered into Atem's ear biting it softly.

Atem gasped sharply and looked back into Yugi's eyes with his crimson eyes burning with need.

"You realize once I start, I won't be able to stop." The old pharaoh said in warning.

"I won't want to stop." Yugi reasoned. "Besides I've seen the way you've looked at me. You're attracted to me and I won't lie saying you're not highly attractive as well. Just let go and fuck me." Yugi said grinding their clothed erections together.

Atem finally snapped and crashed their lips together. Yugi whimpered into the kiss and buried his hands into Atem's spiky hair. Their tongues wrestled with each other fighting for dominance which Atem won leaving Yugi panting when they separated. Atem grasped Yugi's legs and lifted him so he was sitting on the kitchen counter. He kissed down Yugi's neck and lower till he got to his chest and threw off Yugi's tank top from last night exposing his rosy colored nipples. He licked them and bit them lightly to make them to a point.

Yugi gasped lightly. "Atem..."

Atem smirked and flicked his nipples one last time and went lower to Yugi's legs. He unbuckled Yugi's belt and threw it to the floor. Then he got Yugi's leather pants off next only leaving him in his bowers.

Teasingly Atem kissed Yugi's thighs. Yugi groaned at the touches and pulled at Atem's hair trying to make him hurry up his actions. Atem bit his thigh making Yugi yelp. "Be patient Yugi." He said smirking at his horny Aibou. But to please his hikari he finally pulled Yugi's boxers off exposing his erect member.

"Atem what are you-Ah!" Yugi screamed in pleasure as Atem lowered his mouth onto his member. He bit his lip trying not to be too loud. Out of all his boyfriends, they had never done this to him. It felt so good to experience this. Yugi looked down at Atem and saw his crimson eyes peeking out from his lashes watching Yugi moan and twitch in extreme pleasure.

Atem loved Yugi screaming in pleasure and a swell of pride went through him that he had caused this. He sucked harder and faster making Yugi clench his hair in desperate release.

"A-Atem...I'm close!" Yugi tried warning him but all he got was a harder suck. "ATEM!" He shouted and released into the Pharaoh's mouth. Atem swallowed all of his hikari's sweet essence and pulled off with a satisfied smirk. He saw Yugi was in a panting mess and his eyes were dazed in ecstasy.

"Feel good Aibou?" Atem teased.

Yugi smiled still in his daze and grabbed Atem's shirt. "Aren't you a little overdressed?" Atem smirked back and unbuttoned that shirt he had just put on and threw it with the pile of clothes that were also forgotten. He kissed Yugi's supple lips once more and felt Yugi's hands going toward his pants.

"Want something?" He teased again.

"Please…I want to do to you what you did for me." Yugi said in a small voice making Atem widen his eyes in surprise.

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

Yugi merely pecked his darkness on the lips quickly and hopped off the counter and got on his knees to get started on his task. He unzipped Atem's pants and could see his hardened bulge in his boxers. He pulled down the boxers and he heard Atem gasp softly at the cool air hitting his member which was leaking with pre-cum. Holy Ra…he's huge.

Yugi gulped and did a tentative lick at the head of Atem's cock.

"Yugi…" Atem said in a husky tone.

Yugi took that as a good sign and licked more of his prize before him. Soon he got brave enough and engulfed the whole member into his mouth and sucked hoping to get a good response again from the pharaoh above him.

From above Atem was clenching his eyes at the moist pleasure he was feeling. Back in ancient Egypt he never used the concubines so this experience with Yugi was all new to him. He groaned when he felt Yugi go faster with his sucking and had to pull Yugi's head away when he felt the familiar tingle. Yugi looked with a cute pout thinking he did something wrong.

"You did nothing wrong Aibou, but if you keep that up I won't be able to perform for you."

Yugi smiled and turned around so he was bent over the kitchen counter baring his perky ass to the pharaoh. Atem blushed bright red but went towards Yugi and rubbed his ass softly trying to distract him. He kissed his neck and wet his fingers and began to circle around the tight ring of muscle. Yugi moaned and thrust against the fingers hoping to get right to it. Just then Atem thrust two fingers into Yugi making him arch his back.

"Atem please!"

Atem got the hint and thrust a third finger inside and hit a bundle of nerves that made Yugi see stars. "Atem fuck me! Please!"

He withdrew his fingers and led his cock towards Yugi's entrance. "You ready Yugi?" Yugi nodded and braced the counter for the huge organ that was about to go in him.

Atem pushed in slowly making the two males moan in unison and stopped at the hilt waiting for Yugi to adjust even though his instincts told him to just start pounding into his little light.

"Aibou you ok?" He asked fearfully.

Yugi thrust against Atem's member making him gasp in surprise. "That answer your question?"

Atem just smirked and slowly started to thrust into Yugi. Eventually he started to go deeper and harder and hit Yugi's prostate again making him scream. For being a virgin Atem was very good. Soon both males were covered in sweat and we very loud with their love making. But unfortunately Yugi knew his end was coming especially because Atem keep hitting his prostate so deliciously.

"Temmy…I'm close!"

"M-Me too." Atem moaned back and while he was thrusting he grasped Yugi's hard on and stroked it in unison.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed in ecstasy and came all over Atem's hand. While that was happening Atem felt Yugi's tight muscles squeeze him.

"YUGI!" Atem moaned and came inside Yugi. They both were panting from exhaustion and Yugi went to go fall limp but Atem put his arm around his waist to steady him while he pulled himself out of the smaller male.

"Oh Ra…Atem that was….so fucking good." Yugi panted and chuckled from all the pleasure.

Atem nodded and laughed with him. "Especially for it being my first time."

That sentence made Yugi freeze up and turn toward Atem. "Wait….you are, or 'were' a virgin?" Atem nodded. "Atem you dipshit! You were a virgin and didn't tell me! You could have-mph!" Atem silenced his light by kissing him.

"I don't regret this Aibou." Atem said smiling.

Yugi rolled his eyes but smiled back. "I don't regret it either. Could have told me though you idiot." He said but in a playful tone.

Atem chuckled and then a noise made the males both freeze. A knock. Someone was at the door and they both just got done having crazy sex in the kitchen.

"Yugi! Atem! You guys there?" Ryou on the other side of their front door asked.

Yugi looked to Atem in horror. He couldn't find them like this. "Maybe if we stay quiet he'll go away." Atem whispered.

Soon another voice joined the albino. "Don't make me pick the lock again!"

Yugi and Atem locked eyes. "Bakura!"

...

To Be Continued…


	6. Found Out

Bakura and Ryou's persistent knocking continued and Atem and Yugi were still in a compromising position. They were both naked with Atem's cum dripping down Yugi's thighs and their clothes were scattered everywhere.

"Atem we have to do something!" Yugi whispered with panic in his voice.

"Pharaoh if you do not answer this door this instant I'm breaking it down!" the former thief threatened.

Atem's eyes widened at the threat and looked back to Yugi. "He'll do it!" He whispered. "Get dressed hurry!"

The two men rushed to grab their clothes around the kitchen and the two albinos were getting impatient.

"Yugi why aren't you answering?" Ryou shouted with worry all in his voice.

"Babe just let me knock this door down." Bakura reasoned with a smirk at his boyfriend.

"Don't you dare!" Ryou growled.

Meanwhile the two tri colored boys were almost dressed except for Yugi who was having trouble finding his boxers.

"Pharaoh where are my boxers?" Yugi asked frantically while pulling his tank top back on. Atem was buttoning his shirt back up and looked back to the front door where the two albinos were.

"Just forget about them for the time being and put your pants back on."

"I am NOT going commando!" Yugi whisper shouted.

Atem smirked at his light. "Well I could always just open the door now and have our friends see your little friend." Atem said while looking down at Yugi's member which was hardening at the Pharaoh's seductive stare. Yugi blushed heavily and snatched his pants on the ground and began to put them on while mumbling phrases like "stupid pharaoh" and "stupid boxers."

With Yugi all situated he nodded to Atem to open the door where the two outside were still arguing about the dang door.

"Babe come on!" Bakura whined.

"If you want laid ever again do NOT blast the door down!" Ryou shouted.

Just then the door opened to reveal Atem fully dressed. "Yeah thief I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my property." He smirked.

Bakura smirked back and shrugged nonchalantly. "Well what took you guys so long?" He asked while bumping into Atem to get into the apartment. Ryou followed behind with an apologetic smile and went to hug Yugi.

"We were listening to music."

"We were taking a shower."

The men both said at the same time. They looked to each other in panic and back to the albinos who shared confused expressions.

"What we mean is…we were taking a shower with music playing in the background on my IPod." Yugi lied.

"You took a shower together?" Ryou asked with a raised brow.

"NO! No nonononono!" Yugi said frantically while nervously giggling.

Atem thankfully came to the rescue. "Its just after last night ending the way it did with Yugi, he didn't want to be alone so I just kept him company in the bathroom." Atem said with confidence. "Isn't that right Yugi?" He asked looking at Yugi expectedly.

_Oh thank Ra for you Atem…_ "Yeah that's what I meant." Yugi said. The albinos seemed to take the lie and went to go sit in the living room when Yugi found his boxers on the ceiling fan right above his friends.

"Oh shit!" Yugi exclaimed.

All the other men looked to him in surprise. Yugi completely forgot he shouted out loud.

Yugi blushed. "Oh shit I forgot I wanted to show Ryou something! Let's go Ryou!" Yugi said dragging Ryou's arm forcefully.

Atem was confused and looked up at where Yugi was last looking at and chuckled to himself. Bakura heard him and followed the Pharaoh's line of vision and saw the boxers. Bakura's eyes widened and he looked to Atem evilly.

"Oh my Ra you guys were fucking weren't you?" Bakura said teasingly.

Atem placed his hand over the thief's mouth and shushed him. "Shhh! And yes we…had sex."

"So you finally got your little shrimp to date you. Congrats."

"Well….not exactly." Atem said rubbing the back of his neck.

Bakura looked to the Pharaoh in confusion. "Care to explain?"

Atem sighed and rubbed his head for the upcoming headache he knew was coming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys did WHAT?!" Ryou shouted.

"Ryou keep your voice down!" Yugi whispered.

"Well I'm sorry it was just so sudden…" Ryou said. "Who initiated it?"

"I did. I mean I was coming onto Atem pretty hard." Yugi said while fiddling with his hands.

Ryou smirked. "How was he?"

Yugi blushed a deep red remembering Atem's powerful thrusts and how he kept hitting his prostate. It was all so good and Yugi's member was twitching in anticipation. Unfortunately with Yugi going commando his member was rubbing about his pants making it really hard for him to hold in his moans.

"It was…good." Yugi squeaked.

Ryou smirked more. "Judging by your tone I'd say it was pretty darn good. So who asked who?"

Yugi looked to his friend in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well aren't you guys dating now?" Ryou asked.

"Oh no we're just in a friends with benefits relationship." Yugi stated calmly.

Ryou bit his lip in nervousness. He knew the Pharaoh was in love with Yugi, heck everyone knew. It was impossible to miss with Atem always stealing loving glances at his light or how he was always so possessive of Yugi whenever another possible love interest would make itself known. He knew Yugi felt something for his Yami too but never said anything.

"It's just…." Yugi continued making Ryou look back at him. "…after Temmy told me what almost happened at the club I couldn't believe how stupid I was. And Atem was so sweet and has always been there for me so I figured why not have this type of relationship?" Yugi explained quietly.

"What did happen at the club? 'Kura wouldn't tell me much."

Yugi sighed sadly. "After I went with that Adam guy he tried to rape me…" Yugi spat. "Thankfully Temmy was there to stop him." He finished with a smile. "This morning we talked and we realized we are happier being single so I just asked if he wanted to be friends with benefits and he said yes….and we fucked in the kitchen."

"Were you trying to keep this a secret?" Ryou asked.

Yugi bit his lip. "Well…you know how private Atem is and I don't like bragging about my sex life. Just don't tell Bakura."

"You realize Bakura is probably making Atem tell him right?" He smirked.

Yugi groaned. "Oh Ra…everyone's going to find out now."

Ryou shook his head. "Don't worry Bakura may seem like as ass but he's no squealer….well except when I suck his-.."

"STOP! Don't say anymore!" Yugi shouted in embarrassment. "I don't need to know what the two of you do."

Just then Ryou realized something and let out giggles. "Is that what took you so long to answer the door?"

Yugi glared. "Well I didn't exactly want you to see me naked!"

"You should have just said you needed privacy and said you were fucking." Ryou said simply.

"Oh yeah cause I tell all my guests to hang on so I can get plowed by my hot roommate. Could you imagine what Grandpa would say? He'd have a heart attack!" Yugi said seriously.

Ryou tried holding in his laughter but couldn't which made Yugi laugh out loud too. Soon they were both laughing so hard, they had tears in their eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight. Your light basically begged you to fuck him and you said yes and banged him right in this kitchen?" Bakura said.

Atem had a disgusted look on his face. "Do you have to be so vulgar?" Atem groaned. "But yes…and it was amazing." Atem finished with a dreamy look. And it was my first time…

"So you guys are just fuck buddies…hmm I approve you naughty, naughty Pharaoh." Bakura said smirking.

"Don't go blabbing to the others." Atem warned.

Bakura raised his hands up in mock surrender. "My lips are sealed. I just can't get over how your innocent little light just grabbed your junk like that." He laughed.

Atem groaned again and soon both their hikaris came back.

"Hey hot stuff." Ryou said greeting his boyfriend with a hot kiss. Bakura kissed back just as strong earning a moan from his hikari.

Yugi and Atem looked to each other in disgust and shivered at the albinos.

"Can you possibly go take that somewhere else?" Atem growled.

The albinos separated and looked to the tri colored boys. "Why getting turned on Pharaoh?" Bakura teased.

Atem glared and was about to speak when Yugi interrupted him. "You know Bakura I am starting to get a little turned on from watching you guys." Yugi said winking at Atem and went to straddle him. "Maybe we can do round 2 right here?"

Atem smirked and seemed to understand the game Yugi was playing at. "Sure I might even perform better with an audience." Atem said while nibbling on Yugi's neck.

Yugi moaned softly making Bakura throw up mockingly. "Fine we're leaving! Stupid Pharaoh, stupid shrimp." Bakura said dragging Ryou's arm away from the scene that was getting steamier by the minute.

Ryou giggled and waved before they both basically ran out the front door.

Yugi giggled. "Good job Temmy that got them to leave." But Atem was still sucking on Yugi's neck and soon began to rub his perky behind. "Temmy you can-Oh!"

Atem finally separated and smirked at Yugi. "Oh do you want me to stop?"

Yugi looked to Atem with lustful eyes. "I was just bluffing about round 2 but you can sure as Hell persuade me if you want." He winked.

Atem hoisted Yugi up to make him wrap his legs around his waist. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't mind."

The last thing that was heard in the apartment was Yugi's giggles as Atem threw him on his bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…


	7. Fun in the Shop

Weeks had passed since the albinos had visited the two tri colored men and they were doing great. If you call endless amounts of sex great…well they weren't complaining. But today Yugi and Atem were helping Grandpa with the shop.

"My boys, you are so kind to me. You really didn't have to help me you know." Grandpa said kindly.

"Grandpa we love helping you and we love this shop." Yugi said smiling at the old man. "This was my home."

"We'd do anything for you Grandfather." Atem replied also smiling.

"How did I get so blessed to have such two loving grandsons?" Solomon said lovingly to the two men and ruffled their hair affectionately. "Atem could you help me unload the boxes from the truck in the back?"

Atem nodded and left through the employee door to help Solomon. Yugi watched him go with yearning. The past weeks had been so good with Atem. He felt happier and the sex was a plus. Atem always left him feeling satisfied and treated him with so much affection. Yet there was always something in Atem's eyes that left Yugi with so much confusion. He looked at him almost like he loved him?

No that couldn't be it. He just wants the sex too. Yugi shook his head from his thoughts and continued to clean the counters and windows.

"Atem how do you always make that look so easy?" Solomon asked in surprise.

Yugi turned and saw Atem was carrying two large inventory boxes hardly breaking a sweat. He watched as the Pharaoh's muscles rippled as he carried them and put them on the floor. Suddenly Yugi felt like it was a hundred degrees in the shop and bit his lip.

"It's nothing Grandfather, working out helps me stay occupied when I'm not working." Atem said shrugging.

"Well back when I was young I could do stuff like that too you know." Solomon replied smirking and puffing his chest out.

Atem smirked. "I don't doubt it." Solomon chuckled and finally saw Yugi.

"Yugi are you ok? You are very red."

Atem flickered his ruby eyes to his hikari and noticed his face. His cute face was all red across his cheeks and his usual bright amethyst eyes were darkening with growing lust. Yugi was still looking at Atem but managed to snap himself out of his stupor.

"Nonono I'm fine Grandpa! It's just hot in here isn't it?" Yugi chuckled nervously, fanning himself with his hand for good measure.

"No Aibou, it's actually pretty cool in the store. You know….cause of the air conditioning?" Atem said smirking.

Yugi glared at his Yami and looked at his Grandfather. "I just think I'm coming down with a little bug."

Atem snorted behind them but Solomon didn't seem to notice. "Maybe you should go take a break? Atem go keep him company."

Atem widened his eyes at the command and looked to see Yugi get an evil smile on his face without Solomon seeing. "Are you sure?"

Solomon nodded. "Oh yes! I'm fine. Just a few minutes with you two. I think Yugi just needs a quick rest in his old room upstairs. You'll be good as new after that, right Yugi my boy?"

Yugi quickly brought out the innocent look and nodded. "Uh huh."

Atem smirked and shook his head. Gods the boy was good. Too good.

…

As soon as the two men reached Yugi's old room, Yugi was slammed into his door. Yugi threw his head back in pleasure from Atem nibbling his neck and kneading his ass at the same time. "Atem!" He shouted in a whisper to not alert his grandfather.

As soon as Atem laid Yugi down on his bed he felt Yugi's erection through his pants.

"What brought this on Yugi?"

Yugi blushed. "You just…looked so good carrying those boxes." He said quietly while stroking Atem's biceps.

Atem smiled at the compliment and went to unbuckle Yugi's pants and slide off his boxers. "You're so cute Aibou." He winked making Yugi pout. "Want me to take care of this?" He asked running his index finger along Yugi's hard length making it twitch.

"Gods…please Atem. Hurry or else Grandpa will get suspicious."

"I'm surprised he doesn't know how much of a horn-dog you are by now." Atem said playfully while licking the length in front of him from the base to the leaking tip.

Yugi gasped at the Pharaoh's rough tongue on his member. "Grandpa's just too naïve. And stop your teasing!"

Atem chuckled and finally engulfed Yugi's member into his mouth. Yugi clenched his sheets on his old bed and arched his back making Atem engulf him deeper. Atem peeked an eye open to watch his Hikari writher in pleasure and sucked harder. After all didn't need Solomon catching them in the act.

"Temmy….so good...Gods!" Yugi put his fist in his mouth to quiet his load moans and felt his end coming soon. "Atem I'm close." He whimpered.

Atem nodded around his length and rubbed his tongue around the leaking head knowing Yugi loved that. Yugi clenched his eyes shut and bit his knuckles hard as he felt himself cumming into the Pharaoh's waiting mouth. He panted in exhaustion and felt Atem moving up to his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Atem lick his lips seductively from the extra cum that was there.

"Atem gross!" Yugi exclaimed while wrinkling his nose in slight disgust. Atem chuckled and winked.

"You're quite delicious actually." Atem said nonchalantly. "I've swallowed before, why do you think it's gross now?"

Yugi gently moved the man away from his chest so he could button up his pants again and shrugged. "I just don't like seeing my…my….my "stuff" being licked up like it's some delectable treat is all." He said while blushing heavily.

"Maybe it is a delectable treat." Atem said softly rubbing his nose against Yugi's affectionately. Yugi looked at him and there was that look in his face again. What was that emotion? Yugi just chose to ignore it for now and beckoned for Atem to follow.

"Well come on we better go help Grandpa some more before he starts looking for us."

Atem nodded and the men went back downstairs to the shop.

…

"Oh Yugi do you feel better?" Solomon asked.

"Much better Gramps! Atem gave me a treat and I'm right as rain." Yugi said sweetly but Atem knew the sexual intent behind the statement.

"Well that was nice of you Pharaoh. You always treat my Yugi so good." Atem smiled and hid his face from the small blush on his cheeks with his bangs.

"So how does some lunch sound boys?"

The boys smiled and went with Solomon into the kitchen. "Oh darn it!"

Yugi got a worried look in his eyes and ran to his grandfather. "Grandpa what is it? Your back?"

Solomon chuckled. "No my boy. I just haven't gone grocery shopping like I thought I did. Perhaps I just go get pizza, sound good?"

The boys nodded.

"We'll watch the shop for you Gramps." Yugi said.

"Thank you boys. I'll be back soon ok?" Solomon waved his goodbye and took his leave.

Yugi and Atem looked to each other and sighed.

"So what now?" Atem asked going behind the counter crossing his arms in boredom.

"We watch the shop and help anyone that comes into the shop." Yugi said simply leaning across the counter with his head laying in his hands, also in boredom.

Atem sighed. It was noon on a Sunday and it was usually slow on Sundays. Then he flicked his eyes over Yugi's form. He looked at the curve of Yugi's ass and licked his lips in arousal. The boy just didn't know how irresistible he was and that was Atem's weakness. "I think I can come up with something to pass the time."

Yugi turned his head towards him. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

Atem just smirked and went behind Yugi so his crotch and Yugi's behind lined up. He grabbed Yugi's waist and rubbed his erection against Yugi's cheeks making him groan.

"Oh Ra…Atem we can't…someone might come in."

"Yugi it's Sunday, no one is coming in here." Atem said and rubbed against him harder. Yugi moaned a little louder and was starting to break against fighting Atem.

"Well…maybe we can…" Atem bit his ear next and unzipped both of their pants along with their boxers, freeing both of their members. Due to the counter going past their hips, no one could see what was going on so they were perfectly hidden.

"Ok you've convinced me. Please get in me!" Yugi exclaimed.

Atem smirked and wet his fingers in his mouth to get them nicely lubricated. He pressed one finger into the tight muscles and started thrusting. Yugi turned into a pile of goo and laid his head on the counter getting lost in the moment. Once the second finger was added Yugi started to get a little more vocal. "Pharaoh hurry up!"

Just then Atem's huge member was pushed into Yugi making him scream in ecstasy. All that was heard in the shop was the slapping of skin on skin and loud moans and grunts.

"Yugi you're so tight." Atem groaned and fisted his hand in Yugi's hair.

Yugi was moaning so loud at this point and they both completely forgot they were technically in public. Just then the shop bell from the front door dinged making the two men still in their movements.

"Hey Yug!" A familiar voice said.

"Joey?! Kaiba?!" Yugi shouted in shock.

"You sound like you aren't happy to see us." Kaiba said in his usual cold tone.

"No Yugi is always happy to see us right Yug?" Joey said happily.

No he was definitely not happy to see them. Damn it why did he left the Pharaoh convince him to let him fuck him in the shop? Where things like this could happen? Great now his friends were going to see him getting his ass pounded by the Pharaoh.

"Oh yeah always Joey." Yugi lied.

"Where's Gramps at anyway?" Joey asked while looking around for the old man.

"He's-ah!" Yugi suddenly shouted from a surprise thrust. He looked behind him and noticed Atem had an evil look on his face. Oh shit…"Getting pizza." He finished lamely.

Joey and Kaiba were both confused to Yugi's random shout. "Yug are you ok?"

Yugi was panting harshly now. Atem decided to go into a slow thrusting pace so Yugi could talk but also feel pleasure at the same time.

"He's fine Joey, just a little under the weather." Atem said with an innocent smile. Kaiba raised an eyebrow at the lie but didn't say anything. He could tell from the sounds Yugi was making and the slight movements that Atem was making that what they were doing was hardly innocent. He looked back at his boyfriend and saw he accepted the lie none the less. Such a naïve puppy…

"Are you sure I can come back there and-"

"NO!" Yugi shouted and then groaned at Atem's member hitting his prostate. "I mean, no Joey its ok…I'm...oh Ra...I'm ok." He panted and laid his head on the counter again. "This glass just feels so good." He moaned.

Joey watched as his buddy basically made a fool of himself and looked back at Atem.

"See? Totally not himself." Atem said.

Joey still wasn't convinced with leaving his buddy so Kaiba stepped in. "Come on pup, let's go home. We can check on Yugi later. The Pharaoh will take care of him." Kaiba said while eyeing the man down.

"Well ok. I'll see you later Yug. Bye Atem!" Joey said waving.

Yugi weakly waved a hand still in pleasure from the Pharaoh's thrusts. Atem looked one last time to see if the two men were gone and when they were he started his rough pace again into Yugi making him raise his head off the counter and arch his back. "Fuck!"

Atem thrusted harder and grabbed Yugi's member and stroked it in time with his thrusts. The pleasure from the stroking and the older man hitting his prostate was too much and Yugi finally felt himself come undone. "I'm cumming!" Yugi shouted and spilled his seed into Atem's hand. With Yugi's muscles squeezing Atem's length it didn't take long for Atem to cum inside Yugi as well.

With the two men spent and satisfied Yugi was the first to speak. "Hey Pharaoh?"

"Yes Yugi?"

Suddenly Atem was hit with tiny fists coming at him. "What the Hell?! They probably know what we were doing! Stupid Pharaoh! Bad Pharaoh!" Each insult was a fist coming into contact with some part of Atem.

"Ow! Yugi! Stop it I'm-Ow! Sorry!"

"Bad!" Yugi shouted again.

"But the sex was good right?" Atem said in a slight hope to cheer Yugi up.

Yugi glared and made a face that made Atem gulp fearfully. "Oh shit!" Atem quickly put on his boxers and pants and ran away from his angry Hikari.

"Get back here you dumb Pharaoh!"

…

To be Continued…


	8. Explaining to Joey

To say Yugi was pissed at Atem was an understatement. When Solomon came back home with the two large pizzas he was surprised to see the Pharaoh slouching over the counter with an angry pout and a few bumps on the head and his grandson sitting on the counter flipping through a comic book innocently.

"Oh hey Grandpa!" Yugi greeted.

Solomon smiled but kept looking at Atem with concern. He watched Yugi with a glare but just continued to pout like a 5 year old.

"What's with the Pharaoh?" Solomon asked.

Atem leaned up from the counter and stuck his tongue out at Yugi and walked into the kitchen without a word. Yugi glared playfully back but smiled at his grandfather.

"It's nothing Grandpa, he's just unhappy he lost in a game."

Solomon just shook his head. He really didn't want to know what happened when he was gone.

... 

Few days after the 'incident' at the shop Yugi decided to go to KaibaCorp to talk to Joey. He must have looked so stupid moaning like a dog in heat from Atem fucking him behind the counter. He still couldn't believe Atem would just continue with their friends right there.

 _Oh he's cut off for a month!_ Yugi thought angrily in his head. But who was he kidding? He loved the sex just as much as Atem did.

As Yugi went into the elevator to go to the very top floor he thought more about the Pharaoh. Why had he accepted the friends with benefits relationship so willingly? He was a very, very attractive man, especially those damn eyes. I mean he could have anyone he wanted right? And he was a virgin at the time!

 _Stupid Pharaoh…_ Yugi thought while shaking his head. Just then the elevator dinged at his destination and went to go walk into the office he knew where Kaiba and Joey sometimes worked together.

But what he wasn't ready for was his best friend on his back on Kaiba's desk with the head of the company thrusting his tongue into his friend's mouth.

"Ahh! Joey!" Yugi exclaimed and covered his eyes from the traumatic sight.

"Yug!" Joey shouted in shock and threw off his boyfriend. "Shit Seto I'm sorry!"

Kaiba just brushed off his body of the invisible dirt and glared at Yugi. "Anything we can help you with Yugi?"

Yugi still kept his eyes closed to hide his shock and embarrassment. "I-I just wanted to see Joey, but I can g-go if y-you want." Oh Ra he's stuttering. He must be really embarrassed.

"Well I just wanted to love my Puppy some, but you're lucky we're friends little Yugi. Ten minutes and then he's mine." Kaiba said sternly and walked out of the office.

Yugi finally uncovered his eyes with a very red face. "Joey…I am so sorry! I should have knocked or some-"

"Yug its fine." Joey interrupted brushing it off. He sat at the edge of the desk and folded his arms. "What did you want to see me about anyway?"

Yugi looked down at the floor. "Remember you were at the shop a few days ago and I was acting kind of weird?"

"Well yeah you were moaning like you were sick and rubbing up against the glass counter. Almost like you were having se-" Joey's eyes widened suddenly and got a perverted smile on his face.

Yugi blushed harder. "Joey…calm down."

"YOU WERE HAVING SEX!"

Yugi sighed in annoyance and pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose. Even though the blonde was his best friend he still was the main source of his headaches sometimes.

"Must you shout it Joseph?!" Yugi said glaring in embarrassment.

"Hehe sorry Yug it's just not every day your two best friends become exhibitionists."

"How the Hell do you even know that word?! Oh Ra I don't even want to know! No we are not exhi-ex-whatever! We aren't those! You and Kaiba just caught us in a private moment."

Joey smirked. "Your game shop isn't exactly private."

"Joey I swear to all that is Holy I will make Atem send you to the Shadow Realm." Yugi threatened.

Joey shrugged. "Too bad you won't."

"Oh and how do you know?" Yugi asked.

"Well for one I'm your best friend ever, and Seto would sue you. He just is scary like that." Joey said smirking in triumph.

Yugi huffed. It was all true really. Somehow Seto would sue him, maybe even kill him. Anything bad that would happen to his puppy, he would be furious.

"I just wanted to apologize that you had to see me like that Joey."

Joey shrugged. "It's fine. As long as I don't go somewhere and am always in fear that I'll find the Pharaoh and his love slave going at it." He finished slyly.

Yugi dropped his mouth in shock. "I am not his love slave!" How dare he! Then Joey got a serious look on his face.

"So when did the sex begin?" Joey said breaking off Yugi from his angry thoughts

"About a few months ago I guess. That's all it is though, just sex."

Joey rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. He knew the two tri colored men belonged together. One was a stubborn once upon a time Pharaoh and the other was his best friend who since high school was always stuck with his ways.

"Just don't go and get yourselves hurt you know?"

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. "Why would we hurt each other? We both agreed to just stay as friends."

Joey went to say a reply when Kaiba came back into the office. "Times up Yugi, I get my dog back and finish what you interrupted."

Joey glared playfully at his boyfriend and Yugi was quick to hail tail it out of there.

"Must you be an ass Seto?" Joey asked.

Kaiba attacked his lips to the blonde's neck and grasped his behind roughly making the man gasp. "What did you guys talk about?" He asked while biting Joey's ear.

Joey arched in pleasure against his boyfriend. "Yugi getting fucked by Atem in the shop. Did you know?"

Kaiba chuckled at his naïve boyfriend. "Kinda hard to miss. Yugi was moaning and Atem was not as subtle as he thought with his thrusting. The counter only hid their bottom halves so we couldn't see them naked…not their actions."

"Well I didn't really realize till I thought about it." Joey said pitifully.

"So my poor puppy must have hurt himself while thinking." Kaiba teased and eased himself and Joey out of their shirts.

"Oiy! I'm not dumb moneybags!" Joey shouted in anger.

Kaiba pushed Joey onto his desk and chuckled. "Calm down pup, I'm just teasing."

Joey pouted. "Yeah better be."

...

Yugi finally made it back to the apartment and went to Atem's room where he was napping. Yugi crawled onto the side of Atem's sleeping form and just watched him sleep.

Was Joey right? Was this relationship hurting Atem?

Yugi frowned more and rubbed his finger against Atem's cheek. Atem peeked open a crimson eye at Yugi.

"Hi Aibou." He smiled while opening both eyes.

Yugi smiled back and kissed the Pharaoh's lips gently. Atem was in a bit of shock at first but kissed back passionately dragging Yugi on top of him. Yugi smiled into the kiss with no more of his friend's worries in his head.

Because what did Joey know right?


	9. Switching Roles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Continuing from last chapter scene)

"So how did the chat with Joey go Yugi?" Atem asked running his fingers through Yugi's hair. They were both just contently laying in Atem's bed naked enjoying each other's company.

"Oh…good. If you consider that one of my best friends thinks we are sexual deviants." Yugi said innocently while laying his head on Atem's smooth chest. He purred in contentment at the older man playing with his hair.

Atem stopped his playing and looked at Yugi's face with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Yugi sighed heavily and sat up to straddle Atem's waist. "He eventually put two and two together and found out we were having sex right in front of him and Kaiba. He called us…" He paused with a shudder. "…exhibitionists." He finished.

Atem chuckled in amusement at Yugi's face.

Yugi glared at the Pharaoh and smacked him up side the head. "That's not funny!"

"You got to admit Little One it's kind of funny. Everyone who knows you thinks you're this innocent little angel but I truly know what you are you horny little beast." Atem said sitting up to nibble on the pale neck in front of him.

Yugi groaned in pleasure and driven by pleasure he grinded his groin against the Pharaohs.

"Don't speak such dirty things Temmy." Yugi managed to speak out.

Atem chuckled again and went to kiss the young ones lips. He bit gently on Yugi's bottom lip and tugged it making him gasp sharply. "You are a beast. Just look how you're acting right now. Shivering at my touch…"

Right then Yugi did indeed shiver at Atem's hands rubbing down his hips.

Atem smirked at the reaction and continued. "…panting like you can't get enough..." And Atem passionately kissed him making Yugi's tongue play with his. Yugi whimpered desperately and tried to win in the battle of dominance that Atem's tongue ending up winning. Atem pulled away suddenly making Yugi pant heavily.

"…so ready to take my hard cock aren't you?" Atem asked, his voice husky with need. He grabbed Yugi's hand to make him grasp his hardening member. Yugi bit his lip and eyed down the Pharaoh with lust filled eyes.

"No as ready as you are to give it to me." Yugi said back with a naughty smirk.

Atem blinked in surprise at the statement but brought his own naughty smile. "God you are so bad." Atem growled and kissed Yugi again roughly. Yugi smiled into the kiss and ran his hands through Atem's hair.

Atem groaned in pleasure and dragged his hands down from Yugi's hips onto his perky ass massaging his cheeks getting closer and closer to his opening. Yugi gasped in anticipation and his hands started to roam as well. His hands drifted from Atem's hair and down his muscular back, down his hips and on his ass as well.

Atem let out a very unmanly squeak and separated from the kiss and looked in surprise at Yugi. Yugi lowered his eyes shyly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

Atem silenced Yugi's rambling with his finger to his soft lips. "Don't apologize Little One, I was just not ready for you to do that. I've never been touched there."

Yugi shut his eyes in shame. Off course…Atem was a virgin before so he had never had a lover touch him so intimately in that area. Yugi was his first in sex but Atem had never actually been taken.

"Still I shouldn't have overstepped my boundaries…" Yugi said with guilt.

Atem was silent for a while and Yugi took that as a bad sign. Great he ruined everything.

"Yugi?"

Yugi jerked up to look at the Pharaoh's face. "Yes?"

Atem looked him in the eyes very seriously. "Do you want….to take me?"

Yugi blushed a bright red and he didn't think he could get any harder than he was in that very moment. "I-I I'm sorry say that again?"

Atem smiled and rubbed his palm gently against Yugi's cheek. "Do you want to be my first?...Well you know what I mean."

Yugi still could not believe Atem just asked him that. Yugi had absolutely no experience being a top in the sex. In all of the boyfriends he had been with he was always the bottom and they never considered even asking him if they would like to switch it up.

"Temmy…."

Atem pouted teasingly. "Do you not want me?"

Yugi blushed more. "Nonononononono! I just…I-I've never done…what if I hurt you?"

Atem shrugged as if it were no big deal. "First times always hurt."

"What if…" Yugi started to ask and bit his lip with worry. Tears look like they were going to come out of his eyes. "…what if I'm no good?"

The old Pharaoh grasped Yugi's face and made it so they met in a tender kiss. It seemed like Yugi's worries just melted away the longer that Atem kissed him. They separated and crimson met amethyst.

"Don't ever believe that you are no good Little One. " Atem said lovingly.

Yugi smiled. "You truly trust me to do this?"

"I trust you with my life Hikari." Atem said. "Now…do you think you can make me scream your name?" He challenged with a devious smirk.

"I sure as Hell can try." Yugi said with his own smirk. He then went back to kissing the Pharaoh as passionately as he could.

Atem smiled in the kiss and went to go back to rubbing Yugi's perky ass. Yugi grabbed the Pharaoh's wrists away and forced his body to lay back down on the bed with himself on top grinding their members together.

"Ahh...Yugi." Atem groaned sharply at the pleasure coursing down his body going straight through his dick.

"Feel good Temmy?" Yugi asked while rolling his hips making Atem groan louder.

"Gods yes..."

Yugi smiled seeing how he was actually able to please the older man. He kissed the side of Atem's neck and was kissing him lower and lower. He lingered at Atem's glorious abs and traced his tongue along them. Atem sighed in pleasure and subconsciously was pushing Yugi's head to go lower to the place he desperately wanted the most attention.

Yugi obeyed and then he was face to face with the Pharaoh's raging hard on. He licked the leaking head and watched for a reaction and saw Atem grunt. He licked from base to tip slowly loving Atem's reactions. He eventually engulfed the member inside his mouth and began to bob his head in a fast pace to get the Pharaoh to orgasm.

"Oh! Yugi!" Atem whimpered and clenched the bed sheets beside him.

Yugi just went faster making Atem make more sexy noises.

"Y-Yugi I'm gonna-"Atem tried to say but then arched off the bed with a shout and spilled his seed into Yugi's awaiting mouth. Yugi swallowed every drop and raised back up to be face to face with Atem. He was pleased to see Atem panting heavily and his golden bangs were sticking to his face from perspiration.

"I hope…(pant)...that wasn't all (pant) Aibou." Atem panted heavily.

"Oh no I'm not finished with you yet my Pharaoh." Yugi said teasingly and kissed him again. He started trailing his hands down Atem's sides again down to his ass, circling the ring of tight muscle that was waiting for him.

Atem clenched out of instinct but continued kissing Yugi hoping he could be distracted by those soft lips. Yugi then reached into a nearby drawer and found some lotion to lather his fingers with. With them being nicely lubricated he pushed the first finger into Atem. From the invasion Atem separated from the kiss and winced slightly.

"You ok Temmy?" Yugi asked in concern.

Atem whimpered again but nodded none the less. "I'll be alright. Keep going."

Yugi nodded back and continued thrusting his finger into Atem. Eventually Atem's whimpers in pain started lessening, so Yugi added another finger. Atem didn't seem to be in pain and added one more finger. Atem winced slightly again but moaned as he continued to be stretched.

"You ready?"

Atem nodded again. This time he was sure he wanted this. He wanted his Aibou to have confidence in himself that his terrible ex-boyfriends couldn't provide. He watched at Yugi slicked up his erection and leaned in between his legs.

Ok here I go… Yugi thought to himself and lined his member up to Atem's opening. He slowly pushed in and groaned at how tight and hot Atem was. He felt so incredible. Atem clenched his teeth again and was upset with himself for letting a few tears fall down his face.

"Temmy! I can stop if you wan-"

Atem grasped Yugi's arm from moving. "No please…keep going."

Yugi nodded and pushed more of his member inside till he was all the way in. Of course his primal instincts said to just start pounding away but he wanted Atem to be in pleasure in this, not just himself.

"Are you ok?" Yugi asked waiting for him to adjust.

Atem shifted his hips a bit earning a groan from Yugi. "Yeah I'm fine. Go slow."

Yugi nodded and did his first thrust. Atem gasped sharply at the movement due to a little bit of pleasure and still some pain. Yugi rubbed soothing circular motions on Atem's hips to help with the discomfort. The man smiled in gratitude feeling the pain lessen.

"Faster."

Yugi quickened his thrust just a little bit and heard a soft moan from the older man underneath him. So while Atem was enjoying it a little more now he thrust to find that certain spot that would make Atem scream. He angled himself few times and noticed Atem's moans getting louder.

Atem then threw his head back and wrapped his legs around Yugi's waist. Yugi chuckled to himself. "Found it."

He then aimed for that spot repeatedly making Atem moan louder and louder.

"Oh! Oh! Yugi! Oh Gods!" Atem moaned in desperation. He wanted to cum so bad. "Harder!"

Yugi obeyed his command and slammed his hips against Atem's hips repeatedly. Hard and fast. Soon only the sound of skin slapping against each other and the mattress bed squeaking from Yugi's thrusts was heard.

Atem knew his end was coming soon. It was just so good he didn't want it to stop. Sooner than he wanted, Atem clenched his eyes shut and screamed as he came all over Yugi's stomach. "YUGI!"

Yugi was in so much bliss but felt his end as well. He thrust a few more times and thrust one last time spilling himself into Atem's hole. "ATEM!"

Both men laid in bed panting heavily and a sweaty mess on each other.

Atem was the first to speak up. "And you were worried you weren't going to be good." He said with a knowing laugh.

Yugi lifted his head to look at the Pharaoh tiredly. "Oh hush you, I don't have the strength to argue." He said with humor in his tone.

Atem smiled and ran his fingers down Yugi's back soothingly. "You make an excellent lover Little One. I mean that sincerely."

Yugi smiled with pride. He purred as Atem rubbed his back when his phone rang suddenly startling the two men.

Yugi groaned in annoyance. "Hello?"

Yugi's eyes furrowed in confusion and he sat up quickly. Atem looked to him in concern.

"Joey calm down! What happened?"

Atem could hear a hysterical Joey on the other line but not exact words.

"We'll be right there!" He said and hung up quickly.

Atem raised an eyebrow at the younger man. "Yugi, what's wrong?" He asked waiting for an answer.

Yugi looked to him with tears in his amethyst eyes.

"Grandpa's in the hospital."

...

To Be Continued…

(Don't kill me!)


	10. New Threat?

Yugi's mind was spinning. His grandpa was in the hospital for who knows what? After he and Atem hurried to get dressed they ran to Atem's car.

Atem peeked over at his Hikari again for like the millionth time. Yugi hadn't made a peep since they left. He was deeply worried because if Yugi lost his grandfather who knew how that would affect him? Soon Atem pulled into the Domino Hospital parking lot and put the car into park. Yugi jumped out and ran into the lobby making the poor Pharaoh limp after him. I mean they did just get done having sex so naturally Atem was still in a little pain. Hopefully no one would tell.

Yugi went up to the counter to talk to a receptionist with blonde hair and blue eyeshadow. She was obnoxiously popping her chewing gum.

"Can you please tell me where Solomon Mouto is at?" He asked trying to be polite.

She blew a gum bubble and popped it loudly. "I'm sorry who kid?"

Yugi growled softly. "Solomon Mouto."

Atem watched as the nurse typed literally 2 keys on her keyboard and sighed in boredom. "Sorry kid, no one by the name here."

That was just the last straw from Yugi. "Listen Blondie! I am THIS close to hopping over this counter and grabbing that gum and shoving it down your throat! I'm no kid and my grandfather is here! He's 65 years old, spiky gray hair, purple eyes and he's 5 feet tall! He's not that hard to find!" Yugi said done with his yelling while panting harshly.

Atem widened his eyes in shock. "Look we got a call that he was here. Could you just check again?" He asked offering a sultry smile.

The receptionist blushed and typed more keys on the computer. "2nd Floor, room 355."

Yugi wasted no time and ran to an elevator. Atem thanked the woman and stood beside Yugi.

"Thank you." Yugi said without turning his head. He just continued to stare at the elevator doors. Atem just shrugged and smiled.

They rode the elevator to the 2nd floor and searched for Grandpa's room. They eventually came to see Joey, Seto, Tea`, Ryou and Bakura all waiting in the hallway. The men figured Joey must have called all of them.

"Yug! Pharaoh!" Joey said happily.

"How's Grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"Well hello to you too shrimp." Bakura sneered.

Ryou wacked his boyfriend upside the head making him yelp. Bakura growled and glared at Ryou who glared harder. Bakura gulped and surrendered.

"Sorry babe."

"They will only let family in right now Yugi. We don't know what's going on." Tea` said sadly.

Yugi sniffed in fear and sadness and turned to the closed hospital door.

"Go on Aibou. He would love to see you." Atem said smiling comfortingly at Yugi.

"What if…if..." Yugi said with his eyes glistening with tears.

"We got your back buddy. Just let us know." Joey said.

Yugi looked to his circle of friends and smiled brightly. Wow he thought, they really all love me. He took a deep breath and went inside to see the situation of his grandpa.

...

Yugi didn't really know what to expect. He was just hoping it was all a joke and would see his grandpa in bed sitting up and laughing at something on the television.

Instead he saw poor Solomon hooked up to various tubes and machines. He looked like death but Yugi was slightly relieved when he saw his grandpa breathing softly in his sleep. Yugi chocked on his tears and cried softly beside his last living relative. Grandpa had to pull through, it wasn't his time yet right?

Yugi was then jerked out of his sobs when he heard a grunt beside him. Solomon was waking up and smiled tenderly at his grandson.

"Oh Yugi don't cry."

Yugi jumped into his Grandpa's arms and hugged him tightly. "Grandpa!"

"My boy, I'm alright really. No more tears now."

It was times like these that Yugi felt like such a little kid. Here he was living on his own, going to college and yet he was bawling like a baby in his grandfather's arms.

"When Joey called me, I got so scared." Yugi whimpered.

"Oh Joey made such a fuss. I'm alright." Solomon persisted.

"Then why are you here Grandpa? What's wrong with you?" Yugi asked in desperation.

"Well…it's just a silly story really…" Solomon said blushing heavily.

Yugi tilted his head confused. "Grandpa?"

"Promise you won't be mad?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I don't see why I would be mad but sure whatever."

Solomon nodded and began his tale. "Well…you know you're old friend Mai?"

Yugi nodded. Granted Mai was a drifter but she came into town often and said hi to everyone. And she would even ask Yugi and Atem for rematches in duels. "Yeah Grandpa…"

"She came in to get more cards for her deck….and….a card fell and she bent to get it under the counter. She was wearing that little mini skirt and…I threw my back out from looking." Solomon finished softly.

Yugi's face turned red very quickly. He wasn't sure to be angry or embarrassed.

"So you're telling me that I'm here because my grandpa is a pervert!" Yugi growled.

Solomon cowered in his bed and pulled his blankets up to his chin. "Yugi you promised!"

"That was before you told me you eyed up Mai!"

"Hey she is a very attractive woman! Who am I to not appreciate the beauty of a well-developed woman?"

Yugi's eye twitched. "WWWHHHAAAAA?!"

(Meanwhile with the gang in the hallway…)

After Yugi made his way inside the room Atem limped over to a chair sitting next to Joey. Bakura happened to notice and smirked evilly.

"Did you fall Pharaoh?"

Atem looked up and glared. "I swear you baka I will strangle you where you stand!"

Ryou and Joey looked confused. "Umm feel like sharing fellas?" Joey asked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Still very clueless."

"It's nothing!" Atem sighed.

"Oh come now Pharaoh. Tell them what you fell on." Bakura smiled.

Ryou blushed and giggled at Atem's red face. Joey still had no idea what was going on so Seto whispered why Atem was limping and Joey stared wide eyed at Atem.

"YOU LET YUGI TAKE YOU?!" Joey shouted.

Atem pinched his nose with his fingers in annoyance. "Oh ra…" He groaned. This whole friends with benefits thing was definitely nowhere near a secret anymore.

Tea` stared at Atem in confusion, not understanding what any of the males were whispering and laughing about. "Why am I still not entirely sure what's going on here?"

Bakura rolled his eyes at her ignorance. "You foolish woman…the Pharaoh is limping because he got done having sex!"

"Why would he be sore from having sex?" She stupidly asked.

Everyone groaned. "Think about it!" Bakura said. He then held up his two hands. He made a circle with his index finger and thumb with one hand. "This is Atem." Then with his other hand he held up his index finger and thrust it into the circle. "This is Yugi."

Tea` had red creep up on her face. "Since when are you and Yugi…wait you're gay?!"

Atem gave her a confused face. "Umm yeah. I thought it was kinda obvious."

"How in the Hell was it obvious?!" Tea` shrieked.

"The leather outfits." Joey said.

"The eyeliner." Bakura said next.

"The chokers." Said Ryou next.

"Or the overall relationship he's had with Yugi since they met." Kaiba finished.

Atem smiled sheepishly and looked away from the tense look Tea` was giving him. Tea` didn't really know what to think. "This means that Yugi is also..?"

Atem nodded. Tea` looked like she was about to cry but shook it off and smiled. "As long as you guys make each other happy, I'm happy."

"Tea`…" Atem said softly. He always knew about the crush she had on both him and Yugi and right before her eyes, she couldn't have either one of them due to the fact that they liked the same sex. Just then from inside Solomon's room they heard a shout.

"WWWHHHAAAAA?"

The whole rushed into the room to find Solomon hiding under his blankets and Yugi shouting at him. They heard some words like 'pervert' and 'creepy old man'.

"Yugi should you be yelling at Grandfather like that. He is in pain." Atem said gently to not face Yugi's wrath.

"Maybe if he wasn't being a creep he wouldn't have been hurt." Yugi said while shaking his head.

Solomon peeked his head out from the blankets. "Pharaoh please protect me."

"Oh no you don't!" Yugi said and grabbed Solomon's ear in punishment. "Now you have to stay in this hospital bed as your punishment. Think twice next time Mai comes back to visit."

"Mai? What does she have to do with this?" Ryou asked.

"No comment!" Yugi and Solomon said in unison with blushes on their cheeks.

Then a man came in interrupting all the family and friend chaos. He was tall with muscle and was wearing a nurse's uniform.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone but I need to give Mr. Mouto his pain medicine." He said.

He walked over to Solomon's bed side and gave him 2 white pills and some water. Solomon grimaced but took the pills with his water and laid back down.

Yugi couldn't help but to stare at the man helping his grandpa. He was indeed attractive. He had tan skin like Atem, royal blue eyes and black spiky hair uniquely styled with gold highlights. But another reason he couldn't stop staring at this man is because he would give the occasional glace at Atem.

"I'm sorry I've been very rude to everyone. I'll be the nurse helping Mr. Mouto and my name is Yusai."

"I'm Yugi and that's Joey, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Tea` and Atem." Yugi said indicating who each friend was.

Yusai gave a friendly smile to each of them and turned his face to Atem who was watching Solomon instead of paying attention to anything else.

"So Atem..." Yusai said with a seductive smile.

Atem raised an eyebrow in question. Yugi watched the exchange with curiosity but didn't like where it was going at all.

"Are you Yugi's brother perhaps?"

Yugi growled softly but not soft enough to not go unnoticed by Ryou and Bakura. This wasn't good.

"No we just look alike. Yugi's Japanese and I'm Egyptian. It's merely a coincidence we have the similar features." Atem said smoothly.

"Egyptian huh? That's very exotic." Yusai said with a husky tone. Atem blushed not really knowing how to take the situation.

"Thank you…I guess."

"Well I best be off to finish my shift. Bye everyone. Bye Atem, I hope to see you again." Yusai said and left the room leaving an embarrassed Atem and a furious and jealous Yugi in his wake.

"So Tea` tell me…from what we've taught you in the hallway, is that man gay?" Bakura said chuckling.

Tea` glared at the thief and left to go back into the hallway to hide her embarrassment. Ryou sighed at the immaturity of his Yami. He looked between the two tri-colored hair men who were talking to Solomon and looked to Joey uneasily. Joey frowned at Ryou's look. They both knew that events to come would be a challenge to their friends.

One thing was for sure. Yusai wanted Atem. And sooner or later Yugi might have to make a move if he truly wanted the Pharaoh or not.

...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry its been sooooo long! Believe me a lot has happened. I went on my very first cruise and was proposed to! So once June 2nd comes up I will no longer be Brittney Holmes but a Walker and I'm super excited! Also I stopped writing at one point because I got this one review that made me feel terrible as a writer and thought I should stop. But I decided not to stop and tried finding a Beta but still no success….. But enough talk…..here is a lovely chapter continuing on from Grandpa being in the hospital and meeting Yusai.

Almost a week later Solomon was getting better from the help of Yusai as his healer and the whole gang was delighted. He was getting stronger and things were getting back to normal it seemed.

To say that Yugi Motou was having a rough day in the hospital would be an understatement. First a patient bit him for him trying to give them their medicine, then he got a call from Yusai about his grandfather. He was glad that his grandfather was getting taken care of but that Yusai character didn't sit well with him. (And he flirted with Atem whenever he got a chance and that really, really annoyed him)

But it was about to get better because Yugi was about to go on his lunch break. He had packed some delicious egg drop ramen with a couple rice balls and a mountain dew because Ra he needed the energy. He made it to the lounge in the hospital where one of his coworkers Jaden Yuki was already eating a slice of pizza. He reached into the fridge and his lunch was no where to be found.

"What the Hell?" Yugi said while shoving other foods aside. Jaden gave him a side eye.

"Nothing good?" Jaden asked before taking another huge bite.

"No it's not that. I can't find my lunch." Yugi said in an annoyed tone.

Jaden raised an eyebrow and swallowed. "Yugi you didn't bring any lunch. At least not one I saw and we started the shift at the same time."

Yugi's eyes widened and he banged his head against the fridge in frustration. "Ra damn it!" He groaned making Jaden smile at him in sympathy.

"Forget your lunch?" a deep baritone tone said making the two young men turn.

There stood Atem in his suit with a Burger World bag in his hand waving it teasingly at Yugi. Yugi looked so happy he could have cried. He leaped into Atem's arms and moaned in happiness.

"Temmy you are a life saver." Yugi said gratefully and took the burgers. He immediately starting devouring the cheeseburgers and moaned in each bite.

"Well I got to come home early cause Kaiba was in a good mood and I came home to your lunch on the counter so I decided you might like a little treat." Atem said with a wink making Yugi blush a deep red.

Jaden was just in the background watching the two with an amused expression.  _God those two need to date._

"So when you say Kaiba was in a good mood, you mean Joey came to your rescue." Yugi said with a smirk.

Atem shivered. "I don't want to think about it…"

They all laughed and talked a little more until Yugi and Jaden's lunch breaks were over.

"Well thanks for the entertainment guys but I gotta go give a guy a sponge bath." He said excitedly.

"Umm have fun?" Atem said with a grimace.

"Oh I will! He's 23 and has got the most gorgeous blue eyes I've ever seen. I have to be sure to be extra thorough." He winked and was off in a flash leaving the tri colored men with blank stares.

Yugi shook his head but was shaken out of his stupor by strong arms wrapping around his waist.

"You've never given me a sponge bath." Atem whined while nuzzling Yugi's neck.

Yugi chuckled and leaned into the affectionate attention the pharaoh was giving him. "You also have never gotten majorly hurt to where you become immobile." He chuckled and left to go clock back in with Atem following.

Atem smirked and began to lean even more on Yugi like his body was going limp. "Oh no Aibou it seems I can not even walk. Sponge bath me please?" He whined pitifully and pouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes and moved away from Atem making him anime fall onto the floor. Atem glared back up at his hikari and painfully got himself back up.

"Wait till you get home Aibou. You'll be sorry." Atem threatened.

"Oooohhhhh." Yugi mocked. "You can't be mad at me, I'm too cute and plus you like that thing I do with my tongue." He finished in a seductive whisper.

This time it was Atem who blushed a deep red. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?" He said lamely with no witty response. Yugi chuckled and nodded.

"Thank you for such a good lunch Atem. You always take such good care of me." He said and hugged the older man.

Atem blushed even harder and kissed Yugi's forehead lovingly. "I'll always take care of you."

Yugi smiled and kissed the man's lips since they seemed to be alone. Soon it got heated quickly and they were making out in the hospital hallway. They heard a cough and saw Jaden standing there with a knowing look. "Not that what you two are doing isn't incredibly hot but Yugi has to get back to work." He winked and the tri colored men separated quickly.

"I'll see you when you get home." Yugi said looking away.

"I'll be waiting Aibou." Atem whispered and sashayed out making Yugi sigh heavily. Ra he's killing me.

 

* * *

 

Yugi arrived home to Atem watching another kids movie and was surprised it was not a Disney movie. Instead it was Trolls and thankfully for Yugi it was almost over.

"Hello little nurse." Atem smiled. "Come finish this movie with me, this is my favorite part."

Yugi smiled and couldn't say no to that face. He sat on the couch and Atem wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. He saw the Trolls movie was at the part where the pink troll, Poppy he thought her name was, was slowing turning grey with sadness along with everyone else. It was quiet but he knew Atem's favorite song was about to come up.

 _You with the sad eyes…_  Yugi was expecting the character's voice but instead heard Atems and he was looking right at him with an intimate look in his eyes. What was that emotion?

_Don't be discouraged_

_Oh I realized, It's hard to take courage_

_In a world full of people_

_You can lose sight of it all_

_The darkness inside you, can make you feel so small_  Atem leaned his forehead against Yugi's and smiled. Yugi smiled back.

_Show me a smile then_

_Don't be unhappy_

_Can't remember when_

_I last saw you laughing_

_This world makes you crazy_  Atem sang and made a crazy face making Yugi giggle.

_And you've taken all you can bear_

_Just call me up, cause I will always be there_

_And I see your true colors_

_Shining through_

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_  Atem continued to sing his feelings to Yugi and prayed that he could read them.

Yugi didn't think he was a great singer but was so wrapped up in the moment.

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_ Atem smiled brightly when Yugi sang with him and joined in.

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_

_I see your true colors_

_Shining through (True colors)_  To follow the movie Atem was singing first with Yugi echoing.

_I see your true colors_

_And that's why I love you_

_So don't be afraid_

_To let them show_

_Your true colors_

_True colors are beautiful_  The two boys sang together beautifully with them looking at each others eyes.

 _Like a rainbow_  Atem sang

 _Oh oh oh ohhhh, like a rainbow_  Yugi sang finishing the song and looked back toward the movie and saw the two main characters in each others embrace almost like him and Atem.

Atem was moving toward him like he was going to kiss him and Yugi started to close his eyes and awaited the older man's lips.

Just then Atem's cell chirped signaling that he got a text. Atem looked at it and began to respond and tossed his phone aside afterwards.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Yusai. He's been texting me a lot lately, it's strange." Atem said nonchalantly and turned back to the movie.

Yugi side eyed Atem for a few minutes and then back at his phone. Yusai was becoming a problem. And he was also facing a problem himself. What were these feelings he was experiencing with Atem?

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that I am updating a lot more because yes I do need to finish this story. I'm sure my viewers will be happy as well (or I hope they will be at least).

Atem typed on his computer with frustration. Kaiba was riding his ass about testing this new game. It wouldn't be so bad for the Egyptian considering he loved games but the cold hearted bastard gave him a fucking deadline to give the yes or no on the game. For Atem to really know a game he needed at least 2 weeks to understand the characters, admire the scenery and to solve the plot.

But Kaiba gave him a day. A measly 24 hours and now he was trying to find out as much information about this game as he could. He knew Kaiba wouldn't fire him if he didn't reach the deadline but he couldn't stand the man's constant nagging.

He typed one last thing and then rubbed his temples with a groan. He could sense a headache coming on. Just then his phone buzzed signaling he had a text message. He smiled at seeing who it was from.

**From: Aibou**

**"Howz work goin?"**

*****

**From: Temmy**

**"Terrible. Kaiba is riding my ass :(**

*****

**From: Aibou**

**"I thought that was my job ;) But it sounds like you need a break."**

*****

**From: Temmy**

**"Tell me about it…"**

*****

As he was waiting for a response from Yugi there was knocking at his door. He sighed and put down his phone thinking it was his boss.

"Come in."

He went back to his computer screen but his eyes widened at who was at the door.

"Y-Yugi? What are you doing here?" Atem stuttered. Yugi smirked and walked into his office while closing the door.

"I thought you needed a break Temmy. Aren't you happy to see me?" Yugi pouted.

Atem gulped. "I'm always happy to see you Aibou. I was just surprised is all."

Yugi smiled and sat on Atem's desk. "So Kaiba riding your ass huh?"

Atem nodded silently and watched Yugi's movements with suspicion. The younger man was gliding around his desk and was going into a kneeling position. "I think you'll enjoy what I have in store for you a lot more."

Atem blushed a deep red. Yugi smirked and went to undo the zipper of Atem's dress pants and pulled them down to rest around Atem's ankles. Atem's half hard erection was staring him in the face making his mouth water. He kissed the tip making Atem whimper in want.

"Shh you'll have to be quiet Temmy, or we'll be found out and then I can't have anymore fun." Yugi teased.

Atem bit his lip and leaned his head back in his chair. Yugi licked up the older man's member and slowly put it in his mouth. Atem gasped and gripped Yugi's hair. Yugi moaned at the rough grip and bobbed his head along the large member while cradling his balls. Atem felt like he was in heaven and once Yugi was done he planned on paying Yugi back for his  _generous_  services.

"Sennen! Open the door now!" Kaiba's voice yelled outside the door.

Yugi instantly separated from Atem and they looked to each other in a panic.

" _You have to hide!_ " Atem whispered frantically.

" _Where?!_ " Yugi said with a glare.

"SENNEN!"

Oh shit Kaiba was not happy. "Just a second Kaiba!" He yelled at the door. He turned back to Yugi and pointed to his desk. " _Go under the desk._ " Yugi nodded and crawled under the large desk while Atem tried calm himself down. "Ok come in Kaiba."

Kaiba slammed open the door and looked around the office suspiciously.

"I don't like to be kept waiting Sennen." He said coldly.

Atem rolled his eyes. "I was working Kaiba, don't you want me to get this job done?" He said back sarcastically.

"Don't push your luck Pharaoh."

Atem went to say a witty comment back but instead squeaked. He felt a velvet tongue swirling around his member and gulped.  _Oh Yugi not now…_

Kaiba raised an eyebrow at Atem's behavior but Atem just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I just had a tickle in my th-ROAT!" He squeaked louder. Yugi sucked harder at the sensitive head making Atem want to moan loudly.

"You feeling alright? If you're sick I don't want you here getting everyone else sick." Kaiba said with a stern tone.

"Yes I'm doing great." Just getting some head right under your nose. "But what did you need Kaiba? Came to see if I was actually working?"

Kaiba smirked. "That and because I wanted to see how your progress was coming along. The project is due tomorrow you know."

"O-Of course. It's coming swimmingly." Atem said with a husky tone in his voice. Yugi was sucking even harder but at least it wasn't just at the head. He even decided to deep throat his Yami as a form of torture. Atem whimpered and stuffed his fist in his mouth.

"The character development of the game?"

Moan. "All have v-very interesting..mhm..backstories."

"The scenery?" Kaiba asked trying to ignore Atem's weird behavior.

"Breathtaking." Atem gasped out.

"The overall plot?"

"I'm at the climax." Atem groaned. Yugi smirked in satisfaction at the whole situation. Honestly Atem was lasting a lot longer than usual and Kaiba didn't seem to suspect he was getting blown under his desk. But to spice things up, Yugi decided to try something new.

From above, Atem was only half listening to Kaiba's rants. He felt Yugi's hand reaching around for somewhere and in confusion lifted his hips. He gasped loudly and gripped his desk tightly when he felt a finger pounding at his entrance.

"Sennen you alright?" Kaiba asked with actual concern.

Atem groaned loudly. "Now that you mention it, my stomach is killing me. I might be coming down with something."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Pathetic, Pharaoh. Just take the rest of the day off BUT work on that game or so help me, you will regret it." He threatened.

Atem nodded. As soon as Kaiba left his office, Atem let out a loud moan he had been holding in and pulled out from his desk giving Yugi room. Yugi looked up at his lover and smirked taking his finger away from Atem's entrance. "Is someone a little tense?" Yugi teased.

"I'll show you tense." Atem said with a dark look in his eyes. He grabbed Yugi's head and slammed his head down making Yugi blow him at a rough pace. Yugi groaned and felt himself getting hard from Atem basically fucking his mouth.

Atem's thrusts were getting wilder and his panting was harsher. "YUGI!" He yelled in ecstasy and came into Yugi's mouth. Yugi gulped the older man's seed and let go of the now limp member while still having some of Atem's release on his lips. Atem smiled softly and licked Yugi's lips, cleaning them.

"Feel better?"

Atem chuckled and was fixing with dress pants. "Much. But that was risky you naughty thing." Atem said smirking.

"Well you can punish me when we go home." Yugi said and sat on Atem's lap while grinding his ass. Atem moaned and grinded back. Oh Ra he's going to kill me.

Just then there was knocking again at Atem's door. The two men sighed in annoyance and Yugi hopped off of Atem's lap.

"Come in."

But instead of Kaiba it was someone the two men were surprised to see Yusai.

"Hello Atem." He said smoothly. "…and Yugi."

Yugi smiled real fake like and looked away. Ra he disliked that man. Atem nodded in greeting.

"Is everything alright with Grandfather, Yusai?" Atem asked in concern. Yugi smirked at Yusai's baffled face.  _That's what you get for thinking he was actually happy to see you_.

"He's doing great. I only need to care for him for only a couple more weeks and then he's free from me." Yusai chuckled. "I actually came for you Atem."

Atem raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For what exactly?"

"Could Yugi give us a minute?" Yusai said while glaring at the younger man. Yugi glared back.

"Anything you can say to me, can be said to Yugi as well." Atem said.

Yugi smirked triumphantly.  _Ha! Too bad for you Pretty Boy!_

"Ok well…I was hoping that I could take you out to dinner this Saturday and then dancing." Yusai said with a blush.

Yugi gasped.  _Oh Hell no!_

"Sure." Atem said nonchalantly.

"Really?" Yusai said in surprise.

"Yeah really?!" Yugi also said. The two continued to glare at each other causing imaginary sparks.

"Uhh…is it bad to hang out with a friend?" Atem asked in confusion.

"Temmy you don't understand-" Yugi began to say but was interrupted by Yusai's hand on his mouth.

"Not at all Atem! In fact I'll see you Saturday at five." Yugi growled and bit at Yusai's hand. Yusai yelped and took his hand away quickly while shooting an evil look at Yugi. "See you then!" He said and walked out.

Yugi looked expectantly at Atem. "Atem he was asking you on a date!"

"Oh.." Atem said and widened his eyes. "I didn't know he felt that way."

Yugi groaned and tugged at his hair in frustration. "Of course! He always look at you like you're a Christmas ham! Ugh I can't believe you were stupid enough to just agree."

Atem glowered at the insult. "What's that supposed to mean? I can't go hang with other men or else you explode on me? Ra we already fuck and that's all you wanted."

Yugi flinched at the statement. Yeah they fucked but Yugi was still confused at his feelings and didn't know what to say back. "You're right, I'm sorry." He said softly.

Atem's face softened. "No I'm sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean to yell or throw that in your face. I'm yours and even though Yusai takes this as a date, to me it's just a friendly outing ok?"

Yugi smiled weakly. Atem smiled back and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I'm gonna go get my stuff and then we can go home okay?"

"Can we watch The Little Mermaid?" Yugi asked softly. Atem chuckled and nodded.

"Of course Aibou. I'll be right back."

Yugi watched Atem disappear for a minute and pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Ryou? It"s Yugi." He responded in a sad tone.

"Yugi? Yugi what's wrong?" Ryou asked with worry.

"I have a problem….I-I don't know what to do." He whispered letting a tear fall.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it has been more than a couple months since I have last updated this story and I AM SO SORRY! Please forgive me and to not make everyone wait any longer, here is chapter 13 of No Strings Attached.

Right after Yugi had gotten off the phone with Ryou about his little problem, he ran to quickly leave Atem's office.

"Yugi, where are you off to? I thought you wanted to go home and watch that movie?" Atem asked with concern after coming back from getting his things.

Yugi flinched. Damn he forgot about that.

"Umm…" Yugi strained to come up with an excuse under the intimidating and accusing gaze of the crimson eyed man.

"Well believe me Atem I  _do_  want to watch The Little Mermaid but…Ryou needs me for something. I promise it will not take too long." He said with an innocent smile.

Atem searched Yugi's eyes but took the excuse none the less.

"Alright Aibou, but don't leave me hanging for too long." He said with a husky tone into Yugi's ear and a quick kiss to his cheek.

Yugi blushed heavily and nodded. He watched as Atem walked down the hall toward the elevator and finally let out the big breath he had been holding in.

_Oh Ra I am so fucked._

 

* * *

 

Yugi made his way to Ryou and Bakura's place and knocked frantically on the door. He looked around in panic at all the commotion like the cars driving or people walking down the sidewalk like he was about to make a drug deal but knowing Bakura, you never know.

The door finally opened to Ryou looking a little frazzled with his buttoned up shirt not matching the buttons with their holes.

Yugi groaned in disgust. "Please tell me I didn't interrupt whatever you two were doing!"

Ryou blushed and quickly turned his head in embarrassment. While Bakura on the other hand was walking in the background with a spring in his step sipping a beer.

"Oh don't worry you didn't interrupt, we both finished. Ryou was just in the face down position resting." Bakura said with a dirty smirk.

Ryou blushed even redder and smiled sheepishly at Yugi.

"You know what I will go jump off a bridge now, excuse me." Yugi said in a flat tone and turned to go do just that.

Ryou rolled his eyes and grabbed Yugi's shoulder. "Come on Yugi, he's joking." He said while turning to glare at his boyfriend. "Mostly." He said under his breath and ushered Yugi inside the house.

"So midget what do we have the pleasure of your presence in our humble abode?" Bakura said with a sarcastic bow.

Ryou smacked Bakura upside the head and sat down on the couch. "Behave!" Bakura pouted cutely which is surprising coming from him. "Sorry babe."

Yugi smiled at the two. Granted their past wasn't the best but they definitely looked good together and Bakura isn't really evil anymore, just can sometimes be an asshole.

Ryou smiled pleasantly now that his boyfriend was behaving and turned to Yugi.

"Alright Yugi what seems to be the problem?"

Yugi saddened instantly. "I think….I think I may have feelings for Atem."

The albinos stared blankly at him.

"Like strong feelings." Yugi continued waiting for a reaction.

Blink. Blink.

"You can say something you know!" Yugi said in annoyance.

"Midget the Pharaoh has lov-" Ryou elbowed his boyfriend quickly to silence his statement.

"Bakura…. _he needs to hear that from Atem himself_." He whispered lowly to Bakura and then turned to smile at Yugi who seemed confused by what just happened.

"Describe these feelings Yugi." Ryou continued hoping to change Yugi's attention.

Yugi blushed and twiddled his thumbs. "Well…he's attractive that's for sure, I love hanging out for him, he makes me laugh, whenever he flirts or compliments me….my heart…" As he said this he clutched his chest where his heart was beating fast. Really fast. "It's racing."

The albinos shared a quick smile at each other without Yugi seeing.

"He's saved my life more times then I can count, the sex is amazing and he makes me feel…" He drifted off and couldn't think of the right word.

"Like you're the only person in the world." Bakura finished while looking at Ryou. Ryou smiled sweetly and held his hand.

Yugi nodded and looked to the albinos. "So what do I do now?"

Ryou tilted his head in confusion. "Surely you can just tell Atem, Yugi."

Yugi shook his head in a panic. "No I can't! He could have anyone so why would he want me? He could have.." He grimaced. "… _Yusai_."

"What does the stupid nurse have to do with the Pharaoh?" Bakura asked with a roll of his eyes.

"That stupid pretty boy nurse asked Atem on a date for Saturday and he said yes! Not realizing it was a date or that Yusai just wants in his pants!" Yugi shouted and stood up from the couch pacing angrily on the floor.

"You do realize that today is Friday right?" Ryou asked.

"I know!" Yugi shouted in anger again.

"Ok so what exactly do you want us to do about this?" Ryou asked.

"Help me sabotage the date." Yugi said seriously.

"Now we're talking! Sabotage is my middle name!" Bakura said eagerly rubbing hands together. He was already thinking up all kinds of devious things to do towards the Pharaoh.

Ryou looked between his friend and boyfriend in disbelief. "You can't be serious Yugi! And Bakura for the love of Ra, just no! And also what if you get caught huh?"

Yugi shrugged. "Please you guys have to help me. It hurts to see Atem with Yusai."

Ryou rubbed his hand through in hair in frustration. He should have realized this was a battle he was losing. Why did Yugi and Atem's love life have to be so confusing and to just tell each other that they loved each other?

Yugi clasped his hands together in a desperate plea. "Ryou please? Please?"

Bakura stood next to Yugi and pouted. "Please Hikari? Use that big sexy brain to help your friend?"

Ryou groaned in annoyance. "Fine! Just…fine. Bakura tell him some of your ideas. The  _legal_  ones!" He said sternly.

Bakura smiled in triumph and pulled Yugi next to the couch with him. "Alright Midget here's what you do." He said and wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "We follow the Pharaoh the entire night to see of they even have any chemistry. If they don't, you're in the clear. If they do on the other and…." He hesitated to finish his statement when Yugi was looking at him with his big and innocent puppy dog eyes.

"….you know what, they wont have any chemistry so you're good." He said hoping to make the kid feel better.

Yugi smiled. "So what do I do until tomorrow night?"

Bakura smirked. "That my friend is the fun part. Fuck him."

Yugi blushed as red as a tomato. "Why?!"

"Oh don't act like you don't want to." Bakura said with an eye roll.

"Well yeah I do but what does having sex with him do?" Yugi asked.

Ryou finally spoke up. "I think what Bakura means is that if you and Atem…have activities, then Atem wont be able to get you out of his mind. Satisfy him but right before the date, tease him. He'll be thinking of you the whole time and Yusai won't stand a chance."

"Bakura that's brilliant!" Yugi said and jumped in Bakura's arms to hug the man. Bakura growled menacingly at the unwanted affection and Yugi jumped away.

"Sorry Bakura, sorry!"

 

* * *

 

Yugi raced from Ryou's and finally made it home to Atem watching TV. Atemu was on the couch looking quite relaxed with his head in a ponytail and he was in sweatpants and a black tank top. He closed the door quietly to sneak up on Atem.

He smirked and tip toed behind the man and right when he was about to shout.

"Hello Aibou." The man said nonchalantly with his own smirk.

Yugi frowned at his fun being put off and sat on Atem's lap with his back against the strong man's chest. "No fun Pharaoh."

Atem smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Yugi smirked and began Operation Sabotage Pharaoh's Date.

"So Pharaoh…" Yugi began and started to grind his ass against Atem's lap teasingly. Atemu gasped sharply and grasped Yugi's hips harder. "…did you miss me when I was gone?"

He peeked a look at the older man and was pleased to see that Atem's eyes darkened with lust and he swallowed thickly. "O-of course Aibou. I always miss you."

Yugi smiled and grinded harder. Atem chocked out a low moan and bucked his hips to meet Yugi's grinding. It was getting harder for Atemu to speak with his Hikari being a little tease.

"What's wrong Atem? Getting  _hard_ to talk to me? You should do something about it." Yugi whispered seductively.

That was the breaking point for Atemu. He growled in his throat and picked Yugi up by his thighs and carried him to his bedroom. Yugi kissed down his neck making Atem stumble in his journey. He was laid on the bed roughly with Atem crawling on top of him with primal lust in his eyes. He quickly made their clothes a mess on the floor and admired the beautiful naked man below him.

"You seem a little hot and bothered Temmie." Yugi teased with a bit to his lip.

"Gee I wonder what caused that." Atem said with his own tease.

Atem went to grab the lubricant from the drawer when Yugi roughly flipped him over while holding Atem's wrists above his head.

"Yugi?" Atem asked in shock.

"You're the bottom tonight." Yugi said with an evil smirk. Atem gulped in fright.

 

* * *

 

"AHH! OH RA! YUUUGGIII!" Atem came with a loud shout and panted heavily on the bed.

Yugi panted just as heavily laid his head on Atem's chest. Atem waited to catch his breath and ran his hand through Yugi's sex crazy spikes.

"I don't know what came over you, but that was amazing Aibou." Atem said with a tired but satisfied smile.

Yugi raised his head to connect eyes with Atem. "It was amazing huh?"

Atem chuckled and kissed Yugi's lips. Yugi deepened the kiss and moaned at the tenderness of the passion behind the kiss.

Atem tensed for a second and felt Yugi harden inside him again. He looked at Yugi and saw he had a naughty smirk on his face. "Looks like it's going to be a long night Temmie."

He thrust quickly into Atem making him gasp in pleasure.

It was going to be a long night indeed. Hopefully Atem would just say fuck it to the date tomorrow. At least that's what Yugi was hoping for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued….
> 
> So what did you guys think? Should I continue this story? Write me a review and let me know how I did.


End file.
